Emerald: The Mewtwo Chronicles
by PimpedOutToast
Summary: REWRITE 2/4 OF MY POKEMON FICS! May, the daughter of a Gym Leader. Silver, the Johto Champ playing researcher for Oak. Eusine, the Pokemaniac on the hunt for the rare Eon Pokemon. Bryan, the result of an experiment by Team Rocket now home again. When their paths intertwine with those of the Villainous teams Aqua and Magma, what will be left standing in the aftermath?
1. May

_Welcome again, to the world of Pokemon. We last left Silver on route to Hoenn, to continue his work on Professor Oak's National Pokedex. However, Silver is not the only one who will face new challenges. May, a newcomer to the region herself and daughter of a gym leader will begin her own quest for glory and recognition. And while they go about their business, the Legendary Pokemon of Hoenn gain another member in their fold: Bryan, the Second Mewtwo. Now, see what events unfold in... the Mewtwo Chronicles!_

Chapter 1

May

May hopped out of the Moving van.

She wore black biking shorts and an orange zip-up jacket that went past her waist covering her pelvis and had no sleeves.

Around her waist was a green belt with various pouches on it.

On her head was a green bandana with a white Pokeball emblem on it.

She also wore driving gloves and sneakers.

She had brown hair that dropped down on both sides of her head, framing her face.

"May, we're here!" Said her mother, who had come out of the house.

May breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally! It was getting stuffy in that truck."

"Well, this is Littleroot town! How do you like it? It's our new home!" Her mother explained.

"It's pretty! There's so much nature here!"

"It has a quaint feel, but it seems to be an easy place to live, don't you think?"

May nodded "Yeah, totally!"

"And you get your own room, May! Come on, let's go inside!"

The two entered the house.

There were Vigoroth moving things around for the family.

"Isn't it nice? The moving company's Pokemon do all the moving for us! May, your room is upstairs. Go check it out, dear! Your father bought you a clock, so be sure to set it!" May's mother instructed.

"Okay, will do!" May happily proceeded to the second floor of the home and into her room.

She was a very carefree girl and had a cheerful personality bolstered by a sense of good will.

However, this sometimes backfired; just as many people found her annoying as they found her kind and happy.

However that was back in Johto, and now they were in Hoenn.

After the Team Rocket scare a month ago, they had decided to move.

Then there was the battle between Lugia and the strange Pokemon that vaguely resembled it.

May hummed a cheery tune as she reached up and took the clock off the wall, set it to the proper time, and then placed it back.

After this, she headed over to her desk and made sure everything was intact before booting up her PC.

After making sure it was working alright, she shut it down and headed downstairs again.

"May, come quick!" her mother called.

"What is it?"

May ran over to her mother.

"It's Petalburg gym! Maybe your father will be on!"

May's father was a gym leader, and that was another major part of moving here from Johto.

He didn't get to see them much back in Johto.

Now they were much closer and seeing him would be easier than before, not to mention safer.

That was another thing.

May wanted to have her own Pokemon, so that someday it would be _her _on the TV.

However, the broadcast was over.

"One of your father's friends lives in town...Professor Birch wasn't it? He lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself!" suggested her mother.

May nodded.

"Alright, I'll head right over!"

* * *

Meanwhile Silver was rapidly approaching the town himself on Suicune's back.

He'd had to change his outfit somewhat to adapt to the environment.

His jacket was tied around his waist and his hat was turned properly, keeping the sun out of his eyes.

He wore a lanyard around his neck with his Pokegear attached, and his 16 Tojoh badges pinned on the lanyard itself.

He had on a black tank top and his classic yellow and black shorts along with his normal shoes and his bag.

He watched as the surroundings blurred past...

* * *

She knocked on the door and a woman about her mother's age answered.

"Hi! I'm May, and I just moved in next door!"

"You're Norman's daughter, aren't you? I'm sorry, but my husband isn't in right now. My son is, however, and he's always willing to make new friends! Why don't you go on upstairs and say hello?"

May thanked the woman and went in.

* * *

"Oh you've gone and done it now, Birch.."

The bearded man was backed against a tree with an angry Zigzagoon bearing its fangs at him.

His bag, which contained three Pokeballs, was too far away for him to reach.

"Suicune, Aurora Beam!"

The attack sent the normal type reeling.

"You okay?"

Suicune appeared in a blur and Silver got off his back.

"Yes, thank you. You must be Silver, correct? Professor Oak told me about you. I'm Professor Birch."

"That's me. Nice to meet you, Professor."

"Please, call me Birch. A trainer of you caliber doesn't need to use formal titles."

"Well, then Birch, I was told you'd be able to give me the run down of things around here."

"Yes, of course! Perhaps you should meet my son, Brendan, who helps me around the lab and in the field now and again. He's working on the Hoenn Dex now; he isn't quite up to working on the National Dex yet."

"Sure, why not."

The two headed back into town (Birch grabbing his bag along the way) and the two ran into May.

"Ohmygosh! You!"

May said rapidly, pointing at Silver.

"E-eh? What about me?"

"You're the Champion of the Indigo League!"

"Oh great, another fangirl... Look, I already said it, I've got a girlfriend and- Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Cuz I'm from Johto too! I just moved after the Team Rocket incident."

"Interesting. Birch, you know her?"

The man stroked his beard for a second.

"Ah, yes! That's Norman's daughter! He's shown me pictures of her before."

"Norman?"

"The Petalburg Gym Leader."

"Oh. Then are you a Pokemon trainer too?"

"I want to be one, but I don't have any Pokemon yet..."

"That is a problem," started Silver. "Hey birch, let's see if she's got what it takes. Loan her one of your Pokemon and we'll battle."

May was taken aback by this statement.

"W-what? I can't beat you!"

"Relax, I'm going to be using a new Pokemon too. We'll be on even footing in that sense. Besides, I'll know if you've got it or not." comforted Silver.

Birch nodded.

"That sounds good. Here," the man opened his bag and fished out three Pokeballs. "These are Torchic, Mudkip, and Treeko. Pick one."

May chose Torchic.

"Alright, let's get this started! Go, Scorch!"

Silver's Charmander appeared.

"Go, Torchic!"

"Scorch, use scratch!"

The attack hit Torchic.

One thing Charmander's line had was speed.

"Torchic, uh... use Peck!"

The bird Pokemon charged and pecked Scorch several times.

"Another Scratch attack!"

"Dodge it!"

Scorch was speedy, but Torchic was nimble and managed to hop out of the way.

"Peck!"

Scorch got hit and stumbled.

"Scorch, Scratch!"

"Dodge it!"

Silver saw a fire in her eyes.

Something had been awakened by this battle.

'Her dad IS a gym leader after all...'

"That's enough! Scorch, come back."

Silver called his Pokemon back.

"I can tell by that fire in your eyes... you've got what it takes."

Birch nodded in agreement.

"You did fine! How about you go find Brendan? He should be up north on route 103?"

"I'm going on ahead. Suicune!"

The Pokemon appeared from its Pokeball.

"Wow, it's so pretty! Can I pet it?" May asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"**I hate you so much right now."** Suicune said to Silver alone telepathically.

"_**I know you do," **_Silver replied.

May was stroking Suicune's mane, but his aggravation was growing.

"That's enough, May."

She backed away and Silver hopped onto Suicune before they vanished in a blur.

Birch healed May's Pokemon and she headed north.

* * *

"_**So this is the kid, eh?"**_

Mew nodded.

"**Yep!"**

Bryan was being introduced to the being who was the de facto leader of the legendaries in Hoenn, Rayquaza.

"**I'd love to say that this was unbelievable, but seeing as... well, seeing what happened to me, I can believe almost anything at this point."**

"_**Whatever, kid. Keep in mind you're a target now. Those stupid humans will try whatever they can to cram you in one of those devices. I suggest you go into hiding like the rest of us. Now get out of here, I'm tired."**_Rayquaza said before curling up.

Bryan took leave of the tower and Mew followed.

"**Where will you go?"**

"**...I don't know. But I know what I need. I need a cave of some sort. It's this nagging in my mind."**

"**What about Meteor Falls," **Mew suggested.

"**That might work."**

* * *

"Wow, that's a whole lot of Pokemon! That's so awesome!"

"I know, right? Once I add the Pokemon from Hoenn to the mix, I'll only need about a hundred more or so to finish the national Dex."

Brendan and Silver had met up and were just making small talk and looking over Silver's Pokedex.

Then May arrived.

"May, good to see you. I think you should battle Brendan here. Think you can handle that, Brendan?"

"What are you talking about? She's a newbie!"

Silver smirked and shook his head.

"Whatever you say..."  
"A battle? Okay! Go, Torchic!"

"Go, Mudkip!"

"Torchic, use peck!"

The Pokemon pecked Mudkip, dealing damage.

"Mudkip, use Tackle!"

The blue Pokemon rammed its foe.

"Torchic, use Peck, again!"

This hit harder and Mudkip went down.

"I think I get it. I think I know why my dad has his eye out for you now," said Brendan.

"Me too," agreed Silver.

"Let's head back to the lab."

"You two go on ahead. I'm heading to Petalburg City," said Silver.

"Okay. Come on, May. Let's go."

"Alright!"

The three went their separate ways.

* * *

Back in Kanto, Eusine was ecstatic.

He'd caught the Pokemon he'd seen thanks in part to a Fast Ball.

However, he'd also learned there was another in Hoenn, Latias.

The man packed his bags and purchased a ticket.

He was going for all the marbles this time!

* * *

Silver had already caught a few new Pokemon.

His team consisted of Scorch, now a Charmeleon, Ekoh, his Grovile, Suicune, and Ull, his new Wingull.

He'd gone past Petalburg to catch other Pokemon, but they were either not useful for a balanced team, or the types were covered already, and so they were in the PC.

He was heading back to Petalburg now, as it was getting late.

* * *

Meanwhile, May was taking shelter in Oldale's center.

She'd gotten her own Hoenn Pokedex from Professor Birch, and captured a Poochyena and a Lotad.

She went through her lengthy routine of personal hygiene and upkeep before going to sleep.

She had to get up bright and early after all!

* * *

The next day the two met up in Petalburg.

"I've been thinking," said Silver. "It would make both our jobs easier if we traveled together. We'd be killing two birds with one stone, finishing both pokedexes. On top of that, I have more experience with this adventuring thing, and I can offer you tips on

being a trainer. I'd also like to meet your father if that's alright."

"Sure! The more the merrier!"

The two entered the gym together and (thanks to Silver's status) reached the leader, Norman.

"So you're Norman, the Petalburg Gym Leader?"

"Yes, that's me."

He noticed May.

"May! Have you all finished moving in?"

She nodded.

"Yep!"

"I'm surprised you got her all on your own."

"She wasn't alone. She got a Pokemon from Professor Birch. It's true; she has your blood in her veins." Silver said.

"Wait, you're the new Johto Champion aren't you? What brings you to Hoenn?"

"I'm working on Professor Oak's National Pokedex. Oh, this is Ekoh. Steven gave him to me before I left for Hoenn."

The Pokemon crossed its arms.

The Pokemon had a rather confident air about him, and Silver had noted that Ekoh "spoke" in what could be considered a cool mannerism.

The Pokemon was essentially full of itself.

Silver had actually had to make it clear that he was the trainer by transforming into his shell forme and defeating the Pokemon in battle.

"I see. Well, it's nice to meet you."

Then the door creaked open slowly.

"E...Excuse me... I... I'd like to um...get a Pokemon, please..."

"Hm? Oh you're, uh...Wally, right?" Norman replied.

"Yes. I'm going to stay with my relatives in Verdanturf Town. I thought I would be lonely by myself, so I wanted to take a Pokemon along. But I've never caught a Pokemon before. I don't even know how..."

"I have an idea. May, why don't you show him how? You've got a few Pokemon yourself now, right?" Silver suggested.

"Of course I could help! It wouldn't be a problem at all!"

"Great. Take him out to that route from Oldale."

"Wally, take this Zigzagoon to use." Norman handed him a Pokeball.

The two ran off and Silver turned to Norman.

"How about a quick battle, just for fun? So far I've only caught Pokemon in the wild."

"Alright, that sounds fine!"

As their battle began, another did as well.

"Uh... Z-zigzagoon, use... uh... tackle?"

The Pokemon attacked the wild Ralts.

"Good! Now throw a Pokeball!" instructed May.

Wally did so and captured the Pokemon.

* * *

"I can see how you got to be champion now! You're good!"

"That was a fun battle. We should- Hey, they're back."

May and Wally walked in.

Wally returned the Zigzagoon to Norman.

"May, I suggest you go to Rustboro City and challenge the gym leader there, and then continue on to the other gyms. You'll have to battle me too, but not until you get stronger."

She nodded.

"Alright!"

Silver opened his Pokegear and checked the map.

Thanks to Steven, he'd gotten a MAP XPN Card for his Pokegear and it could now display the Hoenn region as well as Tohjo.

"Let's head west from here, May, then north, through the Woods."

They headed that way and May wound up catching a Taillow.

The journey through the woods was long, but not as confusing as the Ilex Forest thankfully.

However, they ran into a man in green speaking of Shroomish.

Then another, oddly dressed man appeared and walked up to the man in green.

"I was going to ambush you, but I got tired of waiting! Give me those Devon Goods now!"

The man noticed May and Silver and hid behind them.

"Who are you?" asked Silver.

"Does it matter? Get out of my way!"

"Not happening. Go, Ekoh!"

"Tch! Fine! Go, Poochyena!"

"Ekoh, use Leaf Blade!"

The Pokemon brought down its foe in one swift strike.

"Grr... You've got some nerve meddling with Team Aqua! I'll let you go today though!"

The man ran off.

Silver sighed.

"Great... more criminal teams... just perfect. May! I'll give chase. You watch this man. Come on, Ekoh!"

The two ran off after the man.

Silver tried to catch him, but lost him in the woods.

"Guardian Legendaries... every region should have them. Wait.. if Bryan's here, maybe he knows!"

Silver sent out a powerful pulse of psychic energy that swept over the entirety of the region, and was in luck; he found Bryan.

He called back Ekoh and changed forme before shooting out of the woods and into the skies.

* * *

Bryan felt the pulse from Meteor Falls and soon found himself visited by Silver.

"_**Bryan."**_

"**Silver, right? What brings you here? To my cave, I mean. Not Hoenn."**

"_**Some thug mentioned a 'Team Aqua'. Any idea about what they are?"**_

"**Not one. Rayquaza might know. Come on, I'll take you to him."**

* * *

"_**What now kid?"**_

Rayquaza sensed the presence of Bryan but didn't bother looking.

"Rayquaza, I presume?"

This got the dragon's attention. He uncurled and looked down on Silver.

"Trying to be intimidating? It won't work. What do you know about Team Aqua?"

"_**Great, another human. Perfect. Get out of here."**_

"I'm not just any other human. I'm the son of Lugia."

"_**What? But she hasn't left the Navel Rock in forever, not to mention she couldn't have bred with a human..."**_

"She? Navel Rock? What are you talking about? I'm the son of Lugia from Johto."

"_**That's right... Well, those goons aren't any trouble right now. I don't care what they do."**_

Silver was about to leave but stopped.

"...Where is this "Navel Rock"?"

"_**Eh? What am I now, a mapmaker? Somewhere far south of Kanto or something. Last time I was there was a LONG time ago. Now scram! Both of you!"**_

"Fine."

Silver and Bryan headed down the tower and talked.

"**So.. .are you going to meet her?"**

"Of course."

"**what are you going to do when you get there?"**

"I'll get to it when I arrive."

* * *

May had reached the Pokemon Center in the next town and checked out a room.

Along her way north, she'd run into a kind person who gave her the TM Bullet Seed, which she managed to teach to her Lotad after some confusion on how the item worked.

"I wonder what happened to Silver?"

She brushed her hair as she mulled this over.

* * *

The young man finished sliding down the ladder.

The cavern was full of silver deposits, and they glittered in the darkness.

Suddenly Silver saw a ripple in the water.

'Her...'

Silver took a step forward and the water rippled again.

"Hello?"

The water twisted into whirlpools.

'Looks like I'm not welcome.'

"I came to meet you. Rayquaza told me about you when I mentioned my father, mistaking you for him."

The whirlpools stopped.

Perhaps I should explain. I am Silver, the son of the Lugia of Johto and champion of the Indigo League!"

No response, but Silver could sense the Pokemon there beneath the waves.

He called forth Suicune.

"Watch my stuff."

He was aware the being wasn't physically watching him, so he changed into some swim trunks.

He didn't need his pants getting soaked.

He was now only in those swim trunks.

He stretched and dove into the water.

This was a poor choice, as he was forced to raise a Light Screen to block an Aeroblast that sent water shooting out of the pool.

Silver searched for the user of the attack and finally spotted his target.

It was slightly smaller than he was in his shell forme, and the blue around the eyes wasn't as long, and an extra protrusion was near the lower back, almost like an eyelash.

The spikes on her tail were also smaller and the blues were a lighter shade, although not too much so.

Unfortunately, she was both surprised and angry at the same time.

'Showtime...'

He focused his power into making a large whirlpool around himself.

Then he shot out of the water in Shell Forme.

"_**You... you really are...but how?"**_

The voice was surprisingly young.

"_**I explained it; I am the son of Lugia of Johto."**_

He explained his heritage to the other Lugia.

"_**I heard about you and decided it would be at least courteous to meet you in person.. so to speak."**_

She darted around him in the air, staring down his Shell.

"_**... this is what a male looks like?"**_

"_**...You've never seen a male before? Not even my father?"**_

"_**No. Until you said it... I thought I was the only one of my kind."**_

"_**I've got to leave. Maybe we'll meet again."**_

* * *

May woke up and did just what her father had suggested.

She went straight to the gym and approached the leader, Roxanne.

"Hello, I am Roxanne, the Rustboro Gym Leader. I became a gym leader so that I might apply what I learned at the Pokemon Trainer's School in battle."

"Hi, I'm May. I came here to challenge you!"

"I see. Then show me what you know in battle! Go, Geodude!"

"Go, Lombre!"

During their time together, May's team had strengthened significantly.

"Lombre, Bullet Seed!"

The attack took out its foe before the rock type could respond.

"Go, Geodude! Rock Tomb!"

The attack did little damage to its target.

"Lombre, use Bullet Seed, again!"

This did in the second Geodude.

"Go, Nosepass! Use Rock Tomb!"

The attack did little damage.

"Lotad, Bullet Seed, again!"

That ended May's first Gym battle.

"So... I lost... It seems that I still have much more to learn... I understand. The Pokemon League's rules state that Trainers are to be given this if they defeat a Gym Leader. Please accept the official Pokemon League Stone Badge."

"Yay! Good job, Lombre!"

* * *

"So what happened?"

"Y-yes well, that Aqua Grunt from earlier came and took some very important papers, and if I don't get them back I'll be in big trouble!"

Silver was speaking with the man from earlier.

"I see... Which way did he go?"

"He went East!"

"I'll go after him. Stay here!"

Silver took off, eventually reaching the cave.

There was an elderly man with a worried expression on his face outside the cave.

"What's wrong?"

"My Peeko! A man in strange clothes took her from me!"

'Strange clothes...'

"I'll do what I can to get her back then. I think this stranger has something I need to return as well."

"Do be careful!"

Silver entered the cavern and saw the man, who also saw him.

"What, are you coming? Come and get some then!" the grunt said.

Silver took a step forward and the man took a few steps back... into boulders.

Silver approached the man who had a Wingull under one arm and a vanilla folder in the other.

"Wait! Come any closer and I'll hurt this Pokemon!"

Silver used his Psychic power to pry the Pokemon from the man's grasp and pull it to him.

"I don't think so. You underestimated me."

"Aw, Keelhaul it all! That hostage Pokemon turned out to be worthless! And to think I made a getaway... into this tunnel to nowhere!"

"It's over. You're cornered."

"It ain't over yet! Go, Poochyena!"

"Go, Ekoh! Use Cut!"

The Pokemon took out the man's with ease.

"Gah... this is plain not right! The boss told me this would be a slick and easy job to pull. All I had to do was steal some package from Devon. Tch! You want it back that badly, take it!"

The man shoved the document into Silver's arms and was about to run off before Silver slammed him into the cave wall.

"Who's your boss? What are you up to? Answer me. Now."

"Heh. You don't scare me."

Silver checked the cave.

Was it high enough?

Yeah, it would be fine.

Silver changed forme.

"_**Tell me. NOW."**_

The man promptly wet himself in terror at the silver being before him.

"O-our boss i-is Archie... W-we're Team Aqua and we're t-trying to expand the o-oceans!"

Silver glared at the man before removing his "wing" from the man, who promptly ran off, terrified.

Silver changed back and left.

The elderly man was overjoyed to see his Pokemon.

"Thank you so much young man! Come visit me some time at my home near Petalburg if you ever have any problems! Come along, Peeko."

The two left and Silver returned to the man and ran into May.

"May, how's it going? I got lost in the forest then went off to help this guy," he nodded to the man in green. "Here's the documents by the way."

he handed the man the folder.

"Thank you so much!" the man paused. "Come with me, please!"

"Eh? Okay..."

The man lead Silver to a large building and eventually to a very expensive looking room.

"Excuse me, if you wouldn't mind, could you deliver the Goods to Slateport for me?"

"Sure I guess. I'll end up there soon anyway."

"You're a lifesaver, you are! Hold on a minute."

The man scurried off to another man and the conversed before the man in green came back to Silver.

"Come on, my boss wants to meet you."

Silver followed the man to his Boss.

The older gentleman had strong eyes and a mustache.

"So you're the one who managed to keep the Goods from falling into Team Aqua's hands? Tell me son, what's your name?"

"My name's Silver Aigul from Johto."

"Silver... You wouldn't happen to know my son, would you?"

"Maybe I do. What's his name?"

"Steven."

"Steven? Yes, we've met before. He's actually the one who gave me the MAP EXPN card for my Pokegear."

"I see... You're using a Pokegear? Hm! Those are outdated! The latest and greatest technology in that department is the PokeNav, or Pokemon Navigator. How about this then: if you deliver this letter," Mr. Stone pulled out an envelope and placed it on his

desk. "To my son in Dewford, I'll give you a PokeNav as thanks."

"Sure, no problem. I can deliver your letter."

"Very well. Here," the man handed him a yellow-orange device. "Also, watch out for two Criminal Oragnizations that have popped up recently, Team Aqua and Team Magma... you know the former though."

"I will."

Silver looked the PokeNav over before stuffing it in his pocket and leaving.

He had no intention of using the device himself, but he thought it might benefit May.

"Hey, May! Catch."

Silver tossed the device to May.

"What's this?"

"PokeNav. Multipurpose device with a Map, Phone, and other useful features. From what I can tell of it, they can communicate with Pokegear as well. Let's trade numbers in case we get separated again."

"Okay, sure. Thanks by the way!"

"Don't mention it. I don't like when people try and force new things on me. I just recently got the latest version of Pokegear. I don't need something else."

Silver sighed.

"Okay, so we need to get to Dewford... which is an island. Perfect. Well, _I _can ride Suicune, but you don't have a way over there... Oh well, we'll figure something out, won't we? Maybe your father has an idea or two. Let's head back to Petalburgh."

"That's as good an idea as any I guess! Let's go!"

She started running south.

"H-hey wait! Geez, she's so hyper. What have I gotten myself into?"

Silver gave chase but the two were stopped by Brendan.

He noticed the PokeNav around May's neck.

"So you have a PokeNav too?"

"Yep! Brand new!"

"Awesome! Let's register each other!"

"Okay!"

The two traded information.

"By the way, I passed Mr. Briney in the woods. I bet he was on his way back to his home in his cottage by the sea."

Before May could ask just who this Mr. Briney was, Brendan cut her off.

"Hey, want to have a battle to see how far we've progressed?"

"Sure, why not?"

"May, I'm going on ahead. I want to pay this Briney a visit."

"Okay, see you there!"

"I won't lose this time! Go, Slugma!"

"Go, Taillow! Use Gust!"

The Pokemon swept up debris in small tornadoes of wind.

"Slugma, use Ember!"

The attack hit Taillow and brought it down.

"Taillow! Go, Lombre! Water Gun!"

This put down Slugma with a jet of water.

"Go, Mudkip! Bide!"

The Pokemon started glowing white.

"Lombre, Bullet Seed!"

The attack hit but didn't quite take out its foe.

The water type unleashed its move and took out Lombre.

"Go, Torchic! Use Cut!"

She'd gotten this HM from a kindly man in the city.

That finished off the wounded Mudkip.

"Man, again?" Brendan sighed. "Oh well. By the way, you know Mr. Briney, the guy I just passed? You probably don't know since you just moved here, but he was once a great sailor."

* * *

Silver had added another Pokemon to his team, a psychic type, Ralts.

Now he was at the boathouse. There was but a flap covering the door.

Silver carefully entered.

"Hello? Mr. Briney?"

The man stopped chasing his Pokemon and looked to Silver.

"Ah it's you! What can I do for you, young man? Nothing is too great for the savior of Peeko!"

"Good to know. I have a delivery to a man in Dewford and a man in Slateport. I was wondering if you could help me out?"

"That I can do! So you need passage to Dewford and Slateport then? It's been a while but my sea legs are still very much there!"

"It's not so much me that needs the ride; I have a Pokemon that can carry me. However, my traveling companion May doesn't. She should be showing up right... about..."

May entered, somewhat tired from running.

"Sorry... I.. took... so... long.."

Silver noticed the look in Briney's eyes.

"Alright, there's a place where I draw a line. Don't get it confused at all, we're just traveling together; we're friends at most. I've got a girl back home in Johto, understand?" Silver sighed and scratched his head. "But she'd probably kill me if she knew I was traveling around with May here. She's... somewhat possessive."

"I understand... Very well then! I shall prepare at once!"

The man and his Wingull ran outside.

"May, he's going to take you to Dewford. I'll meet you there with Suicune. Oh, and according to the Pokegear it says there's a gym there too. Give you something to do while I run my little errand."

With that the two took leave.

X

The ship arrived at Slateport.

This was, however, her last voyage.

She was to be replaced by the S.S. Tidal once its construction was finished.

Eusine was fine with that though.

He was going to start his search for Latias as soon as he could...

...which meant tomorrow.

He checked into the Pokemon Center for the night.

He had changed his outfit some as well.

He wore the same violet trousers from before, but now wore a violet vest with white triangles on it and a white dress shirt underneath, his tie absent and his shirt unbuttoned a bit. He'd also removed his gloves and cape.

He sighed as he entered his room and took off his shoes.

Tomorrow he'd go after Latias.

* * *

_And so three journies have begun. Silver, on his quest to fill the National Pokedex, May, on her journey to grow strong and confront her Father and eventually the Elite Four and Hoenn Champion, and Eusine, the Pokemaniac on the hunt for Latias, sister of Latios. What will happen when these three paths finally all converge? And what of Bryan? Will he tolerate Rayqyaza's laid back attitude, or will he be unable to take this sitting down? Find out next time on The Mewtwo Chronicles!_


	2. Team Aqua

_Last time, May got her first badge in Rustboro City and Silver encountered not only the Guardian Legendary Rayquaza, but also another Lugia. Meanwhile, Eusine makes his arrival in Slateport. Now, Silver must continue on his delivery mission while May challenges the Dewford Gym Leader, Morty. As for Bryan,doubt begins to grow about Rayquaza's competency._

Chapter 2

Team Aqua

Silver entered the cave and immediately noted the darkness on the lower levels.

Thankfully he had a copy of the TM Flash on hand, so he taught it to his Ralts, Rala, and continued in.

Eventually he reached Steven on the lowest level.

"Ah, Silver how goes the pokedex?"

"Fine. I've got a letter for you right now, however. Here." Silver handed him the envelope.

"Thank you. Well, I'll be on my way. Goodbye."

Steven took off.

* * *

May on the other hand had been forced to wander in the dark at the gym.

However, she finally made her way to the leader, Brawly.

"I'm Brawly, Dewford's gym leader! I've been churned by the rough waves of this place and been toughened up by the pitch black caves!"

"I'm May and I challenge you to a battle!"

"Alright, then let's see what you're made of! Go, Machop!"

"Go, Taillow! Use Wing Attack!"

The Pokemon sped at its foe and hit it hard, taking it out successfully.

"Go, Meditite! Use Focus Punch!"

"Taillow, use Wing Attack again!"

Meditite took the attack, but its focus was broken.

"Focus Punch, again!"

"Peck!"

Meditite went down.

"Go, Makuhita! Arm Thrust!"

"Double Team, Taillow!"

The fighting type hit a copy.

"Taillow, Wing Attack!"

Down went Makuhita.

"That was gnarly! Okay, you've got me. Take this Gym Badge!"

He handed May the Knuckle Badge.

"Alright! That's two! Good work, Taillow!"

* * *

Silver met May outside the gym.

"How'd it go?"

"Great! I got another badge!"

"Not bad. At this rate you'll have them all before long. Come on, we need to get to Slateport."

The two headed to Briney.

"We're good to go, Mr. Briney."

"Very well then! Let's set sail!"

* * *

Bryan twirled the Bagon around in the air again.

He was _bored_.

He was thinking though.

Rayquaza seemed like a lazy fucker who wouldn't do anything but sleep if a crisis arose.

'Incompetent fool.'

He suddenly dropped the Pokemon when he was surprised.

"**What's on your mind?"**

"**Gah! Mew, don't sneak up on me like that!"**

The pink Pokemon floated around to his field of view.

"**Sorry, I forget sometimes! What are you thinking about?"**

Bryan furrowed his brow.

"**Rayquaza. He's useless. He's so lazy, if something were to happen in Hoenn he'd completely ignore it, even as the world burned to ashes around him!"**

"**Now that's-!"**

"**I know I'm right. I can't just stand here and do nothing, but at the same time..."**

"**Don't go doing something stupid! You'll just get hurt or get someone else hurt!" **Mew Reasoned.

"**Well it's better than sitting here and doing nothing all the time. I'm going out."**

* * *

"Silver!"

The young man's head turned to see...

"Eusine? What are you doing here?"

The man hurried over to Silver and May.

"I'm here in pursuit of the legendary Pokemon Latias."

"Eh?"

"I should explain. Shortly after Suicuine joined you, I returned to my home town of Celadon. However, I spotted a brilliant blue Pokemon flying overhead, and gave chase! I soon captured that Pokemon myself and learned of another, his sister, here in Hoenn and came running! I just arrived yesterday."

Eusine noticed May.

"Who might this be?"

"That's May, daughter of the Petalburg gym leader. She's gathering all the badges of Hoenn."

"I see. Well then, May, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Eusine as you may have gathered." the man bowed lightly before turning back to Silver. "Silver! I shall travel with you, as you seem to attract Legendary Pokemon, thus increasing my chances of capturing Latias!"

"Well alright, if May's alright with it."

"I don't mind at all! Besides, he's got a great fashion sense."

As those two started talking amongst themselves, Silver headed off to explore town. Suddenly Bryan appeared in front of him, causing a commotion.

"**Silver. I want your opinion on something."**

"Dude! You can't just poof in like that with Teleport! You scared the crap out of all these people!"

"**Right... is that a Ralts?"**

He noted the small Pokemon at Silver's side.

"Yeah, that's Rala, my Ralts. What does that have to do with anything?"

"**...Never mind. Tell me, what do you think of Rayquaza?"**

"Lazy. An asshole. Reminds me of my Snorlax a little and some of Arceus. Why?"

"**...I see. Wait here."**

He vanished and reappeared with a belt around his waist and a strap that looped over his shoulder with a backpack and a Pokeball on his belt.

"**This is all I have left. I'm going with you."**

"Join the club. Eusine showed up. Let's go find them."

They did find them... and May's eyes widened.

"TH-that... that's that THING that was with Team Rocket!"

She took a few steps back and stumbled, falling on her butt.

"That's right... you're from Goldenrod... You were there when Bryan was under Team Rocket's control. Then... were you also there for the return of Lugia?"

She slowly nodded.

"Then you should know... the other Lugia... you've been traveling with him this entire time. Everything isn't what it seems in this world. Bryan was the last

champion before the current one here in Hoenn. Then he came to Johto and was kidnapped, turned into what he is now, a Mewtwo, and brainwashed.

Whatever he did there wasn't his choice. As for me... Archer decided to use me as well thanks to some odd technology. I'm the son of Johto's Lugia. It's

complicated. My powers were awakened early and were unstable. They were easily corrupted by that device. But I had friends. Family. Those who cared

about me. Their voices were like a lifeline... a beacon. They brought me back. Arceus confirmed it; Bryan and I are the two strongest living beings on this

planet right now. The ultimate fusions of human and Pokemon... one natural, one artificial. Understand? Don't go freaking out! It's disgraceful and cruel!"

Silver caught his breath after that lengthy explanation.

There was silence for a moment before Bryan stepped forward and offered his hand.

"**I didn't ask for this... but I'm starting to feel glad it happened now. There are things that I need to do that I can only do now."**

May accepted his help and he pulled her up.

"Come on, I need to make my delivery."

The group headed off to their destination and Silver found someone who looked like they would know where this "Captain Stern" was.

"Hey, I have a package for a Cpt. Stern. You him?"

"Huh? Sorry, I was busy. No, he should be at the Oceanic Musem right now."

"Alright. I'll go find him."

The group entered he museum and froze.

There were Aqua Grunts _everywhere_.

"Keep a level head. Don't do anything stupid," Silver whispered.

They headed upstairs and saw the Captain.

"You Captain Stern?"

"Yes that's me. You must be Silver. Who are your... friends?"

"The guy in the fancy dress is Eusine, the girl's May, the bipedal thing with the belt is Bryan. Here's your-!"

Then two aqua grunts burst into the room.

"Hah! We'll take those parts!" said one with a smirk.

Silver handed the box to Eusine and stepped in front of his group and the Captain.

"Not happening."

Bryan stepped to his side.

"**Two of you, two of us. You can run or we can beat the crap out of you. Your choice."**

"Ha! You don't scare us! Go, Carvannah!"

"Go, Zubat!"

"**Just like old times, Gardevoir!"**

There was a flash as the shiny Gardevoir appeared.

"Go, Rala! Use Shock Wave on Carvannah!"

"**Gardevoir, use Psychic on Zubat!"**

Both Pokemon went down.

"You're useless, you know that?" one grunt said to the other. "Go, Poochyena!"

"**Gardevoir, Focus Blast!"**

The dark type went down.

"Gah! Me too?"

"What'll we do? If we don't get those parts, we'll be in for it!" said his ally, panicked.

Then another man entered, somewhat agitated.

"I came up here to see what took you so long and you got beaten by two _psychic types?_ Carivannah is IMMUNE to psychic moves you idiots!"

The man turned to Bryan.

"And what in the seven seas are you supposed to be? Doesn't matter. Do you know who we are? We're-!"

"Team Aqua. Your goal is to expand the ocean. Since you seem to be in charge, you're Archie, right?" Silver said.

"How would you know all that? Could you be with team Magma? No... you aren't wearing their uniforms..."

"One of your little grunts squealed on you."

"I see... Pokemon. People. All life depends on the Sea. So, Team Aqua is dedicated to the expansion of the Sea. Don't you agree? What we are doing is a magnificent undertaking!"

"You can't control the sea. You don't have the power. There's only one Pokemon I know that can do that, Lugia" Silver responded.

"That's where you're wrong. You aren't from here, are you?"

"No, I'm-!"

"**Kyogre. You're talking about Kyogre, aren't you? You're going to awaken Kyogre," **Interrupted Bryan.

"But _you _are. What is your name?"

"**That isn't important. But I know those legends are VERY real. I won't let you do what you want. This is your first and final warning, Archie. Stop now or I _will _be forced to stop you."**

"You don't scare me you overgrown Skitty. You're still too young to understand our noble objective. Now _I _will warn _you_; don't even consider interfering with our plans. The consequences will cost you dearly! Come on! We're pulling out!"

The Aqua Team left with haste.

"What's a Kyogre?" asked the Johto Natives.

"**In Hoenn legend there exist two powerful Super-Ancient Pokemon, Groudon and Kyogre. One created the land and one created the sea in ancient **

**times. Then they met... and war broke out. They almost destroyed the world. Then Rayquaza stopped them. However, he seems to be too lazy to do **

**that now. Which means it's up to us to stop them from being revived! Even your power won't be able to resist Kyogre's pull on nature, Silver." **Bryan explained.

"Thank you both! Well, we must finish preparing for our Undersea Expidition, so if I may?" Stern said.

Silver handed him the parts and Stern ran off.

"Well let's go north. That's the closest accessible town," said Silver.

They did so and ran into Birch.  
"Silver! May! How goes it?"

he looked over the group.

"Where's Brendan?"

"He isn't with us," said Silver.

Birch walked over to Bryan and stared him down intently, causing the being to shift awkwardly.

Silver coughed.

"Sorry! It's just I've never seen this kind of Pokemon before! Is it yours?"

Bryan narrowed his eyes.

"**I don't belong to anyone."**

"R-right... sorry...Uh, well keep an eye out for Brendan, please! Oh, that's right! I head you had a PokeNav, May! Here, take my number. I can rate your pokedex at any time!"

After that they took their separate ways.

However, now Bryan's Gardevoir was walking with them and she and Bryan were having a conversation of sorts.

Silver understood all of it, which was the creepiest thing for him.

Soon they ran into Brendan.

"May! This is where you were. How's it going? Have you been raising your Pokemon? I'll check for you!"

"Wah! W-wait!"

"Go, Lombre!"

"Fine! Go, Taillow! Wing Attack!"

The Pokemon swooped in and delivered the blow, but Lombre took it.

"Lombre, use Nature Power!"

The move turned to Stun Spore and paralyzed its foe.

"Taillow, use Wing Attack, again!"

This put down Lombre.

"Go, Slugma!"

"Go, Torchic! Use Focus Energy!"

The Pokemon glowed white.

"Slugma, use Amnesia!"

The Pokemon glowed violet.

"Torchic, use Peck!"

The move took out Slugma with a lucky hit.

"Go, Marshstomp! Use Mud Shot!"

The move hit Torchic hard and it stumbled.

"Torchic!"

The Pokemon looked up at its opponent and narrowed its eyes before it glowed and changed shape.

The newly evolved Combusken let out a cry of challenge.

"It evolved!"

Silver pulled out his Pokedex to get information on the Pokemon.

"May! It's part fighting now!"

"Really? Alright... uh... Combusken, Double Kick!"

The Pokemon took out Marshstomp with the powerful kicks.

"May, you've trained without me noticing... Good enough! Here, take this."

He handed her a PDA.

"That's an Itemfinder. It shows locations of items that may be hidden nearby! Well, I'm off to find new Pokemon. Later!"

Brendan ran off.

"Let's get moving then. It's getting dark."

The group headed north, and May caught an Electrike along the way.

When they reached the Pokemon Center Silver stopped May.

"How about a trade?"

"A what?"

"A trade. I'll give you a Rhyhorn in trade for that Elektrike. I think you'll need it; the gym screamed "Electric Types"."

"Okay!"

Silver led her over to a machine and told her to wait there while he had Elm send him one of his Rhyhorn.

Then the group checked out rooms before heading to sleep.

* * *

The next day the two headed to the gym to see Wally and another man having a discussion in front of the gym.

"...I've gotten stronger though!"

Wally noticed May.

"Oh! May will you battle me? I've gotten a lot stronger since we first met. I want you and my Uncle to understand that!"

"Alright, sure!"

"Go, Ralts!"

"Go Poochyena! Use Bite!"

That one attack was enough to bring down Ralts.

Wally's face cycled several expressions: Shock, disbelief... and depression, which it finally settled on.

"...Okay... I'll go back to Verdanturf Town."

Silver couldn't stand this.

He walked over and grabbed Wally's shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Giving up like that?"

"I-!"

"Of course being a trainer isn't easy! But one thing you need to know is you're never alone! If you give up then what was the point of even trying? Get

stronger and keep fighting! Just believe in yourself and your Pokemon and they sky's the limit of what you can do! Trust me... I'm the Indigo League

Champion."

"This young man is absolutely right, Wally," said Wally's Uncle. "For now though, let's go home. Everyone else is waiting for you and you and your Pokemon need some rest."

The two headed west.

"May, don't feel bad for him. Don't show mercy when you two battle again. He'll become strong. He just needed someone to light that fire in his heart. You head on to the gym. I'm going to train some out west."

"Okay..."

Silver and Bryan went west while Eusine went off to the Mauville Casino to kill some time.

"Bryan, what do you _really _hope to gain from following me around?"

"**Fine. I should have guessed you'd figure it out. I want to try and rally you to my cause."**

"What is that?"

"**To kill Rayquaza."**

"Are you crazy? Do you know what that would do to the natural order? Who knows what could happen!"

"**He's useless! He's lazy and completely incompetent!"**

"No, Bryan. I won't help you. Get out of my sight."

Bryan glared at Silver and vanished, heading back to the Meteor Falls.

* * *

Wattson had been talking to himself when May arrived.

"Oh? Now, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a gym battle!"

"You've gotten past all my rigged doors? Wahahahah! Now, that is amusing! Then, I, Wattson, the Leader of Mauville Gym, shall electrify you! Go, Voltorb!"

"Go, Rhyhorn! Use Dig!"

The Pokemon burrowed into the arena floor before coming up and striking Voltorb, knocking it out.

"Go, Elektrike! Use Quick Attack!"

The move barely affected Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn, Dig!"

Another electic type down.

"Go, Magneton!"

Get back, Rhyhorn! Go, Combusken! Use Double Kick!"

This brought down Magneton.

"Go, Manectric!"

"Get back, Combusken! Go, Rhyhorn! Use Dig!"

That ended the battle, and earned May her third gym badge.

"Wahahahah! Fine, I lost! You ended up giving me a thrill! Take this Badge!"

May left and met up with Silver, who now had a Kirlia by his side in place of a Ralts.

"Why don't we drop by Verdanturf town and pay Wally a visit? There might be something worth while there."

The two headed west and split up.

May dropped in on Wally and his Uncle and Aunt, while Silver investigated a cave to the north.

There was a young woman looking worriedly at some rocks.

Silver could hear grunting and the sounds of fists meeting stone on the other side.

"What's the problem?" Silver asked.

"My boyfriend has been trying to break these rocks down on his own for weeks! I'm worried he'll hurt himself, but at the same time I want to see him again..."

"Let me handle this. Scorch! Rock Smash!"

He called out the Pokemon, now a fully grown Charizard, and the Pokemon slammed its tail into the boulders and they shattered into pieces.

The two ran off together back to Verdanturf and Silver followed, meeting up with May again.

"May, let's go north now. That's our best bet."

"Hang on, what happened to... Bryan right?"

"He... left. We had.. conflicting ideals. That reminds me, what happened to Eusine? I almost completely forgot about him!"

The two hunted him down and managed to get him to leave the slots.

The three headed north (Scorch once more clearing the way) and they were forced to enter a superheated pathway, where Silver caught a Torkoal.

They eventually found an ashy path.

"May, you should cover your mouth with your bandana for now; if you inhale this your lugs will end up full of ash and you'll die. Eusine, you find something too."

He pulled out a Silk Scarf he had on him and covered his mouth.

May untied her bandana and covered her mouth with it, using it as a filter.

Eusine pulled out a kerchief and covered his mouth.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about these kinds of things," said May.

"I've got experience. Come on, let's get to the next town."

When they arrived they checked into the Pokemon Center for the night.

* * *

Bryan rubbed his temples, a somewhat difficult task given the shape of his skull.

"**What is it now?" **Mew once more appeared

"**...I don't want to talk about it." **Bryan replied

"**That means you _need _to talk about it."**

"**It's embarrassing and scares me a little. I Don't feel like talking about it."**

"**Oh. That _is _embarrassing!"**

"**Hey! Did you read my mind?"**

"**Only a little!"**

"**That's a severe invasion of privacy, just like how you teleport in here whenever you please!"**

"**I think it's odd you'd be having those kinds of... urges. Legendary Pokemon shouldn't have them because they can't breed. Then again, you do have a lot of Human DNA mixed in there, so I suppose it's possible. And I can sort of see why it's weird for you. After all, you've been with her since almost when you became a trainer."**

"**It's so... primal. Disgusting. Things humans have discarded. But then again... that's not the only thing. I've become more aggressive too."**

"**That's because Mewtwo was made to be a killing machine. You've got him in you now." **Mew replied. **"Although... there is one possible solution."**

"**What?"**

"**Deoxys."**

"**What's that?"**

"**The DNA Pokemon. He could try and separate your Mewtwo DNA from you again."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes..."**

"**...Something's wrong, isn't it?"**

"**It's just that once you go back... we can't talk anymore. I can't very well go following you around."**

"**I'm sorry... but I want this."**

"**Very well. Come with me."**

* * *

Silver and company reached Meteor Falls after much hiking.

However, they noticed men in red uniforms.

"Must be Team Magma," said Silver.

The three rushed over and saw a scientist cowering in a corner.

"Heheeh... with this meteorite we'll be able to make Mt. Chimney erupt and awaken the Ancient Pokemon!" said one grunt to the other.

"Hold it right there, Team Magma!"

Archie and two Aqua Grunts arrived.

"Ha! We've got the meteorite, so off to Mt. Chimney we go!"

The Magma Grunts shoved past Silver and company and ran off.

"Didn't I see you all before...?"

"Yes you did," said Silver icily.

"Team Magma is a dangerous group of fanatics. They engage in destruction, claiming to expand the land mass. They are Rivals to us, the Sea-Loving Team Aqua!"

"So if you're going to awaken Kyogre, then they must want to... Of course! That's why they want to make that volcano erupt! To awaken Groudon!" Silver realized.

"Now you see why they are dangerous! Now, we must give chase to Team Magma!"

The group ran off.

"This is bad. Come on, May, Eusine! We need to get to Mt. Chimney!"

* * *

Bryan noted there was only a strange black rock on the island.

"**Where is he?"**

"**Solve the puzzle and he'll appear."**

Bryan did so and Deoxys appeared... and attacked.

"**Wait! I'm not here for a fight! I need your help!"**

"**What are you?"**

"**I'm Bryan, a Mewtwo created from fusing DNA of the previous Mewtwo with myself, a human. I was told you could separate the DNA and turn me back."**

"**Let me see..."**

Silence for a few moments.

"**That I can. This will be painful, understand?"**

"**I don't care."**

"**Very well."**

The DNA Pokemon jabbed its tendrils into Bryan and he screamed as he felt like his body was being torn apart... which it was to a degree.

When it finally finished he was on the ground on hands and knees, panting.

He looked down at his hands.

_His _hands.

"It... it worked... But what happens to the other DNA?"

"**It manifests. Look."  
**Beside him stood a Mewtwo that resembled the orginal.. with milky white eyes.

It soon vanished.

"What... where did it go?"

"**I do not know."**

"**Come on, Bryan. I'll take you home. Then it's goodbye," **said Mew.

"A-alright."

"**By the way... you should know Team Magma is trying to awaken Groudon at Mt. Chimney."**

"Then I have to stop them. Get me home, quickly!"

* * *

Silver, Eusine, and May arrived at the Volcano.

"You three! I knew you'd show up! See what lunacy Team Magma is doing? They're going to inject the power of the meteorite into the volcano to make it erupt!"

Archie was taking on three Magma grunts at once with a Mightyena.

The two ran left but were stopped by grunts.

"May, we'll keep them busy! You stop their leader! Come on, Eusine!"

"Right!"

May ran forward and saw a man in a long jacket.

"The power contained in the Meteorite... By amplifying its power with this machine, Mt. Chimney's volcanic activity will instantly intensify... Its energy will grow deep inside the crater and... heheheh..."

"Hey you! Give back the Metorite!"

"Hm? Who are you? I'd heard Archie bemoaning a couple of children and a man who've been meddling with Team Aqua's affairs. You must be one of them. Humph! So you're thinking of interfering with us, Team Magma?"

"Yes! I"m May and I won't let you make the Volcano erupt!"

"Now you listen. Long ago, living things used the land to live and grow. That is why land is all important! It is the cradle of all! That is why Team Magma is

dedicated to the expansion of the land mass. It is for further advancement of humankind and Pokémon! And for that, we need the power of what sleeps

within this mountain..."

"You won't get it. I won't let you."

May looked behind her.

A young man about two years her senior with a black and red T-shirt and baggy black and red pants tucked into Running Shoes with a red and black

backpack on that had a single strap that went around his torso diagonally. He wore a Red and black headband with light brown hair that was extremely

messy and jutted over the headband and went past the base of his skull a little. He also had fingerless gloves that were red and black and six Pokeballs

clipped to his belt.

"Let me handle this."

"So eager to lose? Very well. I shall oblige you. Go, Mightyena!"

"Go Blaziken! Sky Uppercut!"

Mighteyna went down easily to the powerful Pokemon.

"Go, Camerupt!"

"Go, Ludicolo! Use Surf!"

Camerupt fell as well.

"Grr... insolent brat! Go, Zubat!"

"Get back, Ludicolo! Go..." they young man smirked. "Gardevoir."

The Shiny Gardevoir popped out in a flash.

"Gardevoir, Psychic!"

Zubat went down.

"What? I, Maxie, was caught off guard?"

He recomposed himself.

"But enough about that. I will retreat this time. But don't think this is the last you've seen of Team Magma. Even without the meteorite, if we obtain that orb..."

He and his underlings ran off.

The young man took the meteorite after shutting down the machine.

"Glad that's over with."

"Who are you?"

"Bryan."

"W-what? But how?"

"Deoxys, the DNA Pokemon. It separated my Human and Pokemon DNA, allowing me to go back to the way I was. Now I have less aggressive tendencies

and unfortunately less intelligence... not to say I'm stupid or anything. I'm just not a genius anymore."

Archie approached the two.

"Thank you! With your help we thwarted Team Magma's destructive plan! But you... Who are you? Whose side are you on? Ah it doesn't matter. We will

remain vigilant and keep up our pursuit of Team Magma. We shall meet again!"

Team Aqua cleared out too.

Silver and Eusine joined May and Bryan.

"Silver. Good to see you again."

"Again...?"

"I'm Bryan. This is what I really look like. I was "cured"... I guess is the best word. We can't let either of these teams awaken the legendary Pokemon. We should go after them _now_! Come on."

He knew he had to take charge; after all, he had the most experience of the group, having finished his own journey before even Silver.

He had to keep a level head and make damn sure those Teams didn't have their way... _either _of them.

* * *

_With Bryan restored and the Teams defeated for now, what does the future hold for our heroes? What challenges lie ahead for May on her own journey, and what became of Bryan's other half? Find out next time on The Mewtwo Chronicles!_


	3. The Itch

_Last time Silver and May met up with Eusine, who was in search of Latias. And, with the aid of Bryan, now human again, they stopped Team Magma from causing the Chimney Volcano to erupt! Now they continue onward together. However, all is not at peace. Bryan's Pokemon half now roams with only one purpose, a vendetta; Kill Rayquaza. _

Chapter 3

The Itch

The group arrived at Lavaridge town after a hike through the scorched Path.

Bryan scratched his upper arm again.

He'd been itching all over for a while now.

'Hope it isn't an illness or something.'

Eusine decided to make use of the hot springs there, while Silver decided he'd do something he didn't do often; Meditate.

Bryan went with May into the gym.

When they arrived at the leader's arena, he was somewhat baffled.

"Who are you and what happened to the old man?"

"I have been entrusted with the... no, wait... I'm the Gym Leader here, Flannery. Uh...Dare not underestimate me, though I have been leader for a short time!"

"Oh that's right, you're his granddaughter! He mentioned you when I battled him. Well, May here's the one challenging you, not me."

Flannery turned to May.

"With skill inherited from my grandfather I will, uh... demonstrate the hot moves we have honed on this land. Go, Numel!"

"Go, Combusken! Double Kick!"

The fighting type delivered two swift kicks.

"Ah- I mean, impressive! Go, Slugma!"

"Get back, Combusken! Go, Rhyhorn! Use Rock Blast!"

Slugma went down before it could even attack.

"Darn it... I mean, uh... Do not think you have won yet! Go, Camerupt! Earthquake!"

Rhyhorn went down.

"Oh no! Go, Lombre! Water Gun!"

The move hit hard, but Camerupt was tough.

"Camerupt, use Overheat!"

Lombre went down.

"Go, Combusken! Use Double Kick!"

Camerupt finally went down.

"Go, Torkoal! Use Overheat!"

The move was strong, but Combusken resisted it.

"Combusken, use Double Kick again!"

Torkal was a strong defender however, and took the hits.

"Torkal, use Body Slam!"

"Dodge it, Combusken!"

The fighting type was swift and dodged the strike.

"Combusken, Double Kick!"

Torkoal finally went down with a thud.

"Oh... I guess I was trying too hard... I... I've only recently become a Gym Leader. I tried too hard to be someone I'm not. I have to do things my natural way. If I don't,

my Pokémon will be confused. Thanks for teaching me that. For that, you deserve this."

Flannery handed May the Heat Badge.

"Yay! Good job, Combusken!"

* * *

Silver was deep in meditation, honing his psychic powers to their peak.

He reached out over the land, feeling the area.. until he felt a powerful presence.

The being felt him as well and sent a powerful wave back, forcing Silver out of his meditative state and onto his hands and knees.

"What... what was that?! It's so familiar, but it's different... evil... I have to talk to Bryan!"

Silver stood up and rushed outside, Ekoh, now a Sceptile, following him.

He passed Brendan on the way by and reached Bryan and May.

"May, go on back to the center. I have to have a talk with Bryan."

"Okay..."

She hurried off.

"Bryan... what happened when you were... as you put it... 'cured'?"

"Well, Deoxys separated my DNA and here I am."

"Don't bullshit me! I felt a powerful, evil presence. Wait... don't tell me... it manifested?! Do you know what this means?! We've got another Mewtwo out there, gaining power! Except unlike the original, this one's a mindless, bloodthirsty monster... and I think I know its first target."

"Who?"

"Rayquaza."

* * *

After the group reunited and stayed the night at the Pokemon Center, the group headed back to Slateport, where they headed back to Petalburg.

May was going to challenge her father.

However, it wouldn't be simple; she was going to have to fight her way there.

After several challenging battles, she reached her father.

"I'm back, dad" May said.

"She's got four badges, Norman. Battle her," demanded Bryan.

A pause.

"Hm.. so you did get four gym badges. Fine. As I promised, we will have a Pokemon Battle. Know that I will do everything in my power as a Gym Leader to win."

May nodded, a determined look on her face.

"Go, Spinda!"

"Go, Combusken! Double Kick!"

Spinda hit the ground.

"Go, Vigoroth! Use Slash!"

"Dodge it, Combusken, and use Double Kick!"

The fire type barely dodged the swipe and stuck back.

"Use Faint Attack!"

The Pokemon melted into the shadows and darted over to Combusken before landing a strike.

"Combusken! Use Double Kick, again!"

Vigoroth went down.

Suddenly, Combusken started glowing... and evolved into a Blazkien.

Silver whipped out his Pokedex and recorded data on the Pokemon.

"Go, Linoone!"

"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!"

The move sent Linoone flying before it came down, KO'd.

"Go, Slaking!"

"Blaziken, Double Kick!"

"Slaking, Counter!"

The massive Pokemon reversed the move and sent Blaziken to the ground.

"Blaziken!"

The Pokemon rose and the flames on its wrist burned brighter than before, its Blaze ability kicking in.

"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!"

Thanks to the power boost, Slaking went down.

"I...I can't believe it... I...I lost to May...?"

Bryan sighed.

"Reminds me of our battle a little."

Norman recomposed himself.

"Rules are rules! Take this Balance Badge!"

He handed May the badge.

"I'm proud of you, May. Now keep going! There's still three more gym leaders, and they're tougher than I am. Good luck!"

With that the group took their leave.

"Let's see, the next gym is at Fortree City... The path is by water. May, you have a water type, right?"

"Yeah, my Lombre. Why?"

"Here, take this HM."

Silver handed her the CD.

"It contains Surf. Since I have Suicune I don't need it anymore. It'll give Lombre enough strength to carry you across water."

"What? I'll get all wet though..."

"Hang on. I'll be back."  
He ran off to the Pokemon Center and returned with a yellow-orange cube.

"Behold, a raft! I had it sent over from home via the PC system! You can use this."

Silver turned to Bryan.

"I assume you have a way across?"

"Of course I do! I have my Wailmer."

"Then let's get going."

* * *

Eventually the group reached a Weather station... and saw Team Aqua grunts again.

"Oh goodie. More of these thugs. Oh well, you know what we gotta do," said Silver. "Let's go."

Silver and Bryan went to the door and Silver mouthed

"Three, two, one..."

And they slammed into the locked doors and they flew open.

"Go, Suicune! Sheer Cold on the grunts! Freeze them over!"

The room was coated in solid ice.

"Watch your step everyone. Come on, we need to move!"

After a repeat on the next floor the arrived at a woman with long hair guarding a room.

"I don't care who you are, but it looks like your whole operation is on ice now," said Silver.

"Ahahahaha! You're going to meddle with Team Aqua's affairs? You're either absolutely fearless, simply ignorant, or both! You're so cute, you're disgusting! I'll put you

down, kiddy! Go, Carvahna!"

"Go, Manectric! Use Spark!"

The electric type took out its foe.

"Heh! Go, Mightyena! Use Crunch!"

Manectric was brought down with a lucky hit.

"Go, Ekoh! Use Solarbeam!"

The Pokemon let loose a powerful blast of energy and Mightyena went down hard.

"It's bad enough to have Team Magma blunder about, but then there's you! What makes you want to sniff around in our business, anyway?"

"It's simple," started Bryan. "Your boss has no idea what the fuck he's messing around with! He'll get everyone killed!"

"That reminds me... we have to hurry back to Mt. Pyre as well!"

The grunts had thawed out by now and ran off with the Admin.

Slowly the scientists emerged.

"Did... did you stop them? Are they gone now?"

"Yeah. What were they after anyway?" Silver asked.

"A-Ah! They were after the Pokemon Castform! It has the ability to change the weather."

"I see. Well, job done gang. Let's get moving to Fortree."

The group headed outside and then north, where they ran into Brendan once more.

"May! Is this where you've been looking for Pokemon?"

"Well-!"

"Brendan, let me tell you something. Things are getting dangerous. Teams Aqua and Magma are nearing their goals. On top of that, there's a powerful Pokemon

gaining power somewhere that could threaten the natural balance. There's no time for this!" Silver interrupted.

"Not even time for a quick battle between me and May?"

Silver growled.

"Fine. I'll see you in Fortree later. Bryan, where can I find Deoxys?"

"I don't know. Mew teleported us there."

"Ugh... Fine. I'll have to find her then. Go on ahead with Eusine to Fortree."

Silver closed his eyes and sent out the most powerful psychic burst he could muster and came up with nothing.

"I'll have to ask Rayquaza then... I'll be back."

He burst into his shell forme, scaring the crap out of Brendan and taking off.

* * *

"_**Rayquaza, where's Mew?"**_

"_**Eh? Oh it's you, the other Lugia. Mew's quite a ways south. Just fly until you see the island. There's a sign out front. Now leave me alone. Arceus... this is **_

_**torture."**_

Silver took off again and headed south until he found an island with a sign post.

He changed back and read the sign... or what was left of it.

"_...ber, 6th day  
If any human...sets foot here...  
again...et it be a kindhearted pers...  
...ith that hope, I depar..." _

"I wonder who wrote this..."

Silver continued into the island's forest and heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Mew? Is that you? I need you to take me to Deoxys. I have some questions for it."

The Pokemon appeared in front of him and tapped the bill of his hat playfully.

"Gah! Hey, I'm serious here! On that note.."

He pulled out his Pokedex and registered Mew's data.

"Okay, so where is it?"

"**I'll take you there."**

The two vanished and reappeared on the island Deoxys called home.

Silver kicked the stone on the ground and frowned.

"Deoxys. It's about Bryan. Wake the fuck up."

The Pokemon materialized.

"**You didn't have to kick me... what is it?"**

"You split Bryan's DNA. How long do we have until his Mewtwo half recovers from the split completely."

"**I don't know. Now, as for you... your DNA is interesting..."**

"Don't touch me. I don't need _it _roaming around too."

He remembered the brief time when his powers manifested as a separate being within his mind.

Silver sighed.

"That was a whole lot of nothing helpful. Alright Mew, take us back."

* * *

Night had fallen upon the city of Lillycove.

The strange bipedal feline licked its lips, hunched over the gory corpse below it that had been its meal, a young woman before death.

Its powers were not regenerating naturally, so it was forced to go through the grisly act of hunting and devouring its own prey.

It tried to scratch its arm but only growled, the balls on the tips of its fingers unable to stop the itching it felt.

It darted into the rooftops again, to begin another hunt.

* * *

The next day the group reunited headed into Fortree.

"This is actually kind of cool," commented Silver.

"Yeah, I know. Fortree's a rather interesting place, but there isn't much to do here," Bryan responded. "Oh well. May, the gym's right over-Wah!"

He tripped over thin air.

"Gah! What in the hell is that?!"

A red stripe was visible now.

"Ugh... Wait a minute..."

Bryan stood up and stepped over the stripe, giving it ample clearance before hurrying back to the Pokemon Center.

He soon returned with a strange pair of binoculars.

"This is the Devon Scope. Here, take a look."

He handed the device to Silver.

"Is that... a Pokemon?"  
The Pokemon appeared, panicked and ran off.

"Yeah, Kekleon. I actually have one myself. Pretty useful Pokemon actually. Has a nice ability that makes its type that of the attack it was last hit by. May, go on ahead.

I have something I want to take care of... no, I need to take care of. Silver, if you would take me back to where Mew was? I need to talk to her again."

Silver nodded and the two left.

May entered the gym and made her way to the leader, Winnona.

"I am Winona, the gym leader of Fortree City. I have become one with Bird Pokemon and soared the skies. However grueling the battle, we have triumphed with grace," she introduced.

"I'm May, the daughter of the Petalburg gym Leader and Pokemon trainer!"

"I see... Very well then! Witness the elegant choreography of bird Pokemon and I! Go, Swablu!"

"Go, Rhyhorn! Use Rock Blast!"

Swablu went down hard.

"Go, Tropius! Use Solarbeam!"

The attack took out Rhyhorn easily.

"Go, Blaziken! Use Ember!"

The attack hit its foe hard but the Pokemon stayed standing.

"Use Aerial Ace!"

Blaziken managed to take the attack

"Blaziken, Ember again!"

This hit brought down Tropius.

"Go, Peliper!"

"Get back Blaziken! Go, Swellow! Use Wing attack!"

The attack did some damage, but nothing impressive.

"Water Pulse Pelliper!"

The attack did a noticeable amount of damage, more than the Wing Attack had done.

"Swellow, use Endeavor!"

The move managed to bring down Peliper with a lucky hit.

"Go, Skamory!"

"Get back, Swellow! Go, Blaziken! Blaze Kick!"

Skamory went down to the powerful Fire move.

"Altaria! Use Earthquake!"

The new Pokemon took out Blazkiken.

"Go, Swellow! Areial Ace!"

This did little damage to Altaria.

May used a Revive on her Rhyhorn, but Altaria brought down Swellow in the mean time.

"Rhydon, use Rock Blast!"

This put down Altaria after the fifth shot from the attack.

"Never before have I seen a Trainer command Pokémon with more grace than I... In recognition of your prowess, I present to you this Gym Badge."

Winona handed May the Feather Badge.

* * *

Silver set down on the island and Bryan climbed off his Tropius.

"So... where exactly are we?" Bryan asked.

"I don't know, but it's one hell of a fly from Hoenn OR Johto," Silver answered after changing forme. "But it's well out of the way, and I'd have to assume that's

intentional. From what I can tell, there's only been one person here before. See that sign?"

Bryan looked at the faded sign.

"I wonder how this got here... Oh well, let's go."

The two moved into the island.

"Mew? It's Byran. I need your help again. I had Silver bring me here. I need you to-!"

"I know. Psychic, remember?"

Bryan slowly turned.

Before him was someone he hadn't seen in two years, someone he had never expected to see again.

The one who broke his heart.

"...Mew?"

* * *

Back in Fortree, Eusine had been left alone at the Pokemon Center, and was watching the television in his room.

"_..other news, a strange pokemon has been attacking random civilians in Lillycove. All deaths share the same signs; a snapped neck and the throat torn out first, with even the prestegious Professor Oak, flown in from Kanto unable to determine what pokemon caused the bite marks. Citizens are advised to stay indoors during dark hours and report any sightings of any strange pokemon."_

Eusine's eyes widened.

"They were talking about Bryan's so-called 'other half'... maybe this is... I have to contact Silver!"

* * *

_Team Magma and Team Aqua are both nearing their goals, but so is May. However, the Other Mewtwo is on the loose and a deadly threat to the citizens of Lillycove. On top of _

_that, a ghost from Bryan's past has made itself known. With this information, will Bryan have the resolve to continue his hunt for his other half, or will this knowledge be too _

_great for him to bear? _


	4. Hunter and Hunted

_Last time, Silver and company stopped Teams Magama AND Aqua, but only slightly hindered their pursuits, their zeal seemingly endless. However, while Bryan's recovery may appear to be a blessing, it may be more of a curse. With time running out, can Silver and company stop the villainous teams _and _the Other Mewtwo before any of them create a catastrophe?_

Chapter 4

Hunter and Hunted

"No way..."

A ghost. He must be seeing a ghost.

"...Mew?" Silver asked, somewhat confused. "I was aware that you could transform into every Pokemon in existence, but a human...?"

"What, you weren't aware that Ditto could take human shape? I'm part of them too you know!"

"Interesting... As to why we're here though, Bryan-! Bryan...?"

The young man shook out of his daze.

"Right... I need to find the.. uh.. other 'me' quickly! We can't let it run rampant out there-!"

Silver Pokegear went off.

"Hello? What is it Eusine, kind of busy here... What!? Are you serious?! We'll be back right away!"

He shut off the device.

"We found the other Mewtwo. It isn't pretty."

"What's wrong?!"

"It's been attacking people in Lillycove, wherever that is."

"That's a big city... there's hundreds of thousands who live there! Damn it... Come on, let's go!"

"Wait. Bryan I think an explanation is in order... Silver, go on without him," Mew instructed.

"Okay... hurry up though."

Silver changed Forme and launched into the air.

"Explanation... you don't need to explain anything. It all makes sense now. But why take human form in the first place?" Asked Bryan.

"It's quite simple really; I was bored and wanted something fun to do," Mew replied.

"Then I ran into you. At first I thought you were just another trainer, but when you became Champion, I knew I was wrong.

You were different; even after you were changed in Johto two years later you still kept that determination. It's part of why

you couldn't stand Rayquaza's laziness. That's why you're son interesting though! I like that about you. You understand though why I had to be so cruel to you

though. You know how Arceus turned on Silver's parents."

"Idiot... I don't care about him! I don't care if you're actually a Pokemon, because you look 100 percent human right now! I- Ugh... that itch..." Bryan started furiously scratching his upper arm.

"Are you okay?"

"It's been like this ever since I was separated from my Mewtwo half. The itch comes and goes."

"Oh my... we need to see Deoxys. I think I know what's happening. Come on!"

She took his hand and they vanished.

* * *

"..and so that's what's going on. We need to get going; according to the Pokegear, Lillycove is to the east," Silver urged.

He'd briefed May on the current state of affairs and now the three were preparing to move out.

As they headed south, a white Pokemon appeared before them.

Silver checked his Pokedex; it was an Absol.

"They only appear when great disaster is about to strike..." Silver approached the Pokemon. "What's about to happen? I'm Silver, the son of the Lugia in Johto. I can understand you."

"_A great calamity approaches. The Children of the Earth and Children of the Sea will awaken the Ancient Ones from their slumber and bring death upon this land and the world, _

_and the Artificial Destroyer will watch as the world burns from the Great Tower as he stands on the corpse of the Great Mediator, the only one who can control the Ancient _

_Ones."_

"What did it say?" asked Eusine.

"The Children of the Earth and the Children of the Sea will awaken the Ancient Ones from their slumber and bring death upon this land and the world. The Artificial

Destroyer will watch as the world burns from the Great Tower as he stands on the corpse of the Great Mediator, the only one who can control the Ancient ones."

"What does it mean?" asked May.

"Hm... I'm guessing the Children of the Earth and Sea are Teams Magma and Aqua, respectively. The Ancient Ones must be Groudon and Kyogre. The Artificial

Destroyer... I don't know. But The Great Mediator might be Rayquaza," Silver answered before motioning Ekoh to his side.

"Ekoh, use Leaf Blade!"

The attack hit Absol.

"Wah! What are you doing, Silver?!"

"Catching it."

He tossed an Ultra Ball and managed to catch the Pokemon.

He called the Pokemon out and healed it with a Hyper Potion before the group continued on.

They eventually came upon a small island that rose high above the ground.

"This is Mt. Pyre... hang on, didn't those teams mention coming here? We have to stop them! Come on!"

The three fought their way to the top, where they witnessed Archie claiming a ruby red orb from a pedestal as an elderly couple cowered in fear.

Archie noticed Silver and company.

"Oh, it's you three again." he smirked. "Team Magma got here first, but we also got what we wanted."

He held out the Orb and let them get a look at it.

"The Red Orb, preserved at Mt. Pyre, is now in the possession of me, Archie! Now we can bring our Ultimate Objective to fruition!" He clicked a small radio on his jacket. "Okay Team, we're pulling out!"

He hurried past the group and left the mountain.

Silver rushed over to the elderly couple.

"Are you two okay?"

The woman nodded.

"Yes... but... this cannot happen..."

"What can't happen?"

"Not only the Blue Orb, but even the Red Orb has been taken...The Blue Orb and the Red Orb must never be separated; they must always be together," answered the man.

"Why shouldn't they be separated?"

"They have great power; the Red Orb is said to give the holder control over the Pokemon Groudon, while the Blue Orb is said to give the user control over the pokemon

Kyogre. The Strange men in those absurd Pirate outfits took the Red orb, while the man in the coat took the Blue orb."

"What would happen... what would happen if Groudon and Kyogre were exposed to each other's orbs?"

"They would awaken and go rampant. Are you saying, child, that they have both acquired the wrong orb?!"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Don't worry; we'll get the orbs back, right?"

May and Eusine nodded.

"Let's get to Lillycove."

* * *

"**Yes... I see... Your genetic code.. your DNA... it's unstable. You were so integrated with the Mewtwo DNA that when I ripped you apart it caused the DNA of **

**both you and your other half to become destabilized."**

"What does that mean for me?" Bryan asked.

"**It means that the two of you will both experience this... 'itching' as you described it. However, you will also be able to merge and separate at will as long as **

**both of you consent to it," **Deoxys explained.

"Great... Mew, take me to Lillycove."

"You can't be serious! It could kill you!"

"It's already killing other people! I started this, now I have to finish it!"

* * *

No longer was he a mindless animal.

With power came intelligence, that beyond any degree of any other Pokemon or even humans.

However, he was not at full power; he could not face Rayquaza.

He needed to feed more.

He had also discovered a unique ability:

He could use the Transform technique to change into a human form.

He'd discovered it was considered attractive by the human females... and so he'd taken to using that as a way to get his meals.

He'd gathered money from his victims, had a fake ID since he appeared to be the right age to legally purchase alcoholic beverages, and methodically went through the

same pattern with all his victims.

He brushed some hair away from his eyes.

He appeared as a rather tall young man, standing in at 6'2" and had neatly combed hair that was somewhat long, particularly in the front. He wore a green t-shirt to

match his tail and eyes in his Pokemon form and jeans with a hooded jacket.

His method of killing was simple; he'd seduce a female, get her drunk, bring her back to a Hotel, and then, while she was defenseless, change form and go for the kill.

The music in the club he was now in boomed over speakers as he walked up to the bar and ordered a drink.

He eyed the room and found his next prey.

'Now... the fun begins...'

He finished his drink and headed over to her, leading another young lady to her doom.

* * *

"So this is Lillycove, eh? Reminds me of Goldenrod some," said Silver. "Everyone stay on guard; we don't know when this thing will strike. Eusine, chat a few people up, see what you can learn. I'm headed off to try and locate this thing. May, you do the same, and maybe check out that Department Store, see what they have in stock."

"Right."

"You can count on me!"

The three split up, with May heading for the Department Store, where she ran into Brendan again.

"Oh, hey May. I'm running some errands for my dad. Anyways, it's been a while. Want to have a battle to see who's raising Pokemon better?"

May knew that the battle was inevitable, so she agreed.

"Alright, but I'm kind of busy so I'll have to win quick!"

"Aww, but you know I'm not going to lose to you, May! Go, Tropius!"

"Go, Rhyhorn! Rock Blast!"

The attack managed to bring down Tropus with a couple of lucky hits.

"Get in there, Swampert! Use Muddy Water!"

Rhyhorn went down in one hit, unable to take the powerful water move.

"Do your best, Lombre! Use Bullet Seed!"

Swampert managed to stay up.

"Swampert, use Take Down!"

While it hurt Lombre, it also hurt Swampert with Recoil.

"Lombre, Bullet Seed, again!"

Swampert went down.

"Argh! Go, Ludicolo!"

"Get back, Lombre! Go, Swellow! Use Wing Attack!"

The attack sent Ludicolo reeling.

"Ludicolo, use Nature Power!"

The attack did little damage to the flying type.

"Again, Wing Attack Swellow!"

Ludicolo went down.

"Go, Slugma! Use Rock Throw!"

Swellow went down.

"Go, Blaziken! Use Sky Uppercut!"

This ended the fight.

"Humph... you've done a lot of raising...That stings a bit,"

Brendan sighed.

"I guess I'll head back to Littleroot. Hey, did you hear? There's this mystery pokemon in Lillycove that's been attacking people lately. The most interesting part? The

most recent victims have all been girls. Be careful, May!"

Brendan healed his Tropius and took off.

"That's... I should hurry and tell Silver!"

* * *

"Professor Oak! I heard from Eusine that you'd come here to check out the attack victims," Silver greeted.

The man nodded.

"Correct. Silver.. The Pokemon that's been doing these attacks... it's-!"

"A Mewtwo. I know. I plan on stopping it."

"How did you know?"

"That's complicated. Let me explain..."

He explained Bryan's recent actions to Oak.

"I see... well, be careful, Silver. So how's your Pokedex coming along?"

"Pretty good actually. Here, let me show you..."

"Silver!"

May came running up.

"May! Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I did-! Who's this?"

"This is Professor Oak. He's a Professor from Kanto and the one who gave me the National Upgrade. What did you learn?"

"Well, according to Brendan, the attacks have been on girls recently!"

"Only girls? Weird... I'll have to look into it tonight; I'm going to keep watch with my Psychic powers. I want you to stay in the Pokemon Center tonight, understand? No matter what."

"There you two are!"

Bryan and Mew hurried over to them.

"Turns out that I can re-assimilate with the other half if it's consensual. However, that isn't going to be easy. I might have to weaken it in battle."

"Leave that to me," said Silver.

"Bad idea; it knows Zap Cannon, remember? It's one of the strongest Electric type moves in existence. You'd be fried. Let me handle it."

"No. The only one who can stand up to him is me."

"...Fine."

"Let's find Eusine. See if he's got any info."

The three left Oak and found the man.

"Well?" asked Silver.

"Nothing on the Mewtwo."

Silver was about to say something, but Eusine cut him off.

"HOWEVER, I did find out the whereabouts of Team Magma. They apparently have something going on in the Jagged Pass; a grunt was spotted there recently."

"Good to know. Okay, here's what we'll do. Bryan, Eusine, you two head to The Jagged Pass, stop Team Magma. May and I will stay here and keep an eye on Team

Aqua; I noticed they've set up a Wailmer Blockade to the east and the water's too shallow for me to swim under them. I'll make sure to deal with that Mewtwo as

well."

"Right. Eusine, we can take my Tropius," said Bryan.

* * *

That night Silver walked the streets.

The lights of the city were bright and colorful, neon signs outside of night clubs lighting his path.

He released another psychic burst.. .and found his target.

"In a night club... but how? Wouldn't there be a commotion?"

Silver walked up to the door and was stopped by security.

"Sorry kid, you gotta be old enough to drink to get in."

Silver flashed his Trainer Card.

"I'm here on business regarding the recent attacks. My answer is inside this building. As Johto Champion, I hereby demand access to this building."

Being Champion had its perks, one of which being that as long as it was business, then Silver could gain access to all but the most secure of places with a mere flash of his Trainer Card.

"Very well, Champion. Please... find out what's doing this. I worry about my wife and daughter every day... what if they're next?"

"I'll do my best."

Silver shoved past the crowds and dancers and approached the bar.

'There... but.. he looks human!'

Silver approached the man, who was flirting with a young woman.

"Excuse me," Silver said. "I'd rather not cause a scene. I know what you are. I came to put a stop to your actions before you bring death to more than just some women."

The Mewtwo frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Like hell you're doing anything."

He bolted.

"Shit... Stop him! Stop the guy in the green shirt!" Silver yelled.

The Mewtwo used his power to send security flying away, crashing into people and furniture.

Silver gave chase.

Once outside he noticed that he'd lost his target.

"Shit... SHIT! Well, at least we know what his human form looks like. I can alert the media and authorities at least, advise the police to bring out the Mightyena instead

of the usual Growlithe. I have to find him thought..."

Silver burst into Shell Forme and took to the skies.

* * *

May had sneaked out of the Center, against Silver's orders otherwise.

'He might need my help! He didn't even take Absol with him...'

"Come on, Mightyena, let's go!"

The Pokemon nodded and the two hurried off.

May ran into a young man a few years older than her as she turned a corner.

"Ow... watch where you're going you jerk!"

"Stupid... You are the one who needs to watch where they're going!"

Mightyena growled at the man.

"What's wrong?"

Mightyena barked at him.

The man laughed.

"You don't scare me you stupid mutt! So what if you're a Dark Type?"

The man slowly shifted into a bipedal cat.

"W-wait... y-you're-!"

"**That's right! First, I need to deal with this mutt."**

His eyes glowed green.

"**Miracle Eye."**

He used his Psychic power to throw Mightyena into a garbage can.

"Mightyena!" Cried May before she found herself pinned to a wall by the throat.

She gagged, gasping for air.

"**Tell me... are you afraid, girl?"  
**"I-I can't afford t-to be! Y-you killed all these people!"

"**So what if I did? You humans are weak and easy prey. Once I am at full strength, I can complete my goal!"**

"W-what's that?"

"**To kill Rayquaza. Once he's dead I'll take control and rule this stupid little tropical biome properly; how _I _see fit!"**

"Y-you... h-have you no empathy?! N-no compassion?!"

"**Human emotions. Something I don't need. They're useless! What do they even have to do with anything?"**

"Think.. of all the people you killed... their families... how... how sad they must be..."

The pokemon felt something it hadn't before.

He felt a tightness in his chest.

"**What trickery is this?! What did you do!"**

"Bryan... told me stories... you... you're more human than you think..."

Unable to hold out any longer, May passed out from the lack of oxygen.

The Mewtwo released her and she slumped to the ground.

**'Compassion... Empathy... these human feelings are... familiar. Why do I want to kill Rayquaza to begin with? Wait... I remember... to protect... to protect the **

**very humans I've been feeding on...'**

He looked down at May and sighed.

He changed back to his Human form and returned her pokemon to its pokeball before picking May up in his arms and checking into a local Hotel.

The room only had one bed, so he set the girl down on one and sat in a chair himself before nodding off to sleep.

* * *

"Dammit! May's gone..." Silver looked to the nurse. "So you're saying she never came back?"

The nurse shook her head.

"Fuck..." Silver called Eusine.

"Eusine! Let me talk to Bryan."

The man handed his Pokegear to Bryan.

"Bryan, we have a problem. May's MIA. Apparently she left not long after me and never came back. It's possible..." Silver paused. "It's possible she's been killed by the

other Mewtwo. He ran off before I could get him last night and I can't sense him anymore; he must be hiding his location."

"Shit... Well, Eusine and I have found a whole lot of nothing here. Good luck on your end; we'll get back as fast as we can."

"Dead or Alive, I will."

Silver hung up and growled.

"I'll find her... and if she's even hurt I'll use all my power to avenge her for her family."

* * *

May slowly woke up.

"You're awake. I was wondering if I'd straight suffocated you."

She recognized that voice and shot up, reaching for her Pokeballs...which were missing.

"Relax. Your pokemon are in their pokeballs in the drawer there," he said nodding to a nightstand next to her.

May was very confused.

Why was she alone in a hotel room with this... this... monster?

Her first process was to make sure her clothing was all there and intact.

"Like I said, relax. You're a little young for my liking anyway, although there's no denying you're an early bloomer," he said referencing May's figure with a disinterested tone. "Besides, I don't mate with my victims, I just kill them."

"So... you're going to eat me?!"

"No. You reminded me why I want to kill Rayquaza. It's a good enough reason to keep you around. However..." he stood up and walked over to the balcony and stared out the window. "I can't have you ratting me out to your friend. We're gathering your belongings from the Pokemon Center and you'll come with me. Don't argue."

He paused to let the information sink in.

"Phone's there, number for room service is on the phone. Order whatever you want; I don't care. Isn't my money; it's the money of the dead. They don't need it. Oh, and change into these when you get the chance,"

He tossed her some clothes that were similar to her normal ones, but were a sapphire blue and had some differences in overall appearance, such as sleeves and a skirt.

"Need to make you as unrecognizable as we can. I don't want to get caught. Bathroom's over there," he nodded to a door on the other side of the room.

* * *

"Any luck?" Bryan asked.

Silver shook his head.

"Damn... we can't do anything... this sucks.. if only I could do something..."

"There is a possibility..."

Bryan turned around.

"Mew... I wondered where you went off to. What do you mean? A possibility of what?"

"When you and your other half were together, you were dual-typed. What if you could tap into the other half of that power?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Like me," said Silver. "Tap into those fighting type powers... that's a brilliant idea! I've heard of people and pokemon who can sense something called 'aura'. I can't do it since I'm part psychic, but if you can..."

"...I can find the other Mewtwo! Great idea! How do I do it?"

"Come with me, Bryan. I'll help you awaken your power. It will take time however."

"Then we'd better start now."

Bryan took Mew's hand and they vanished.

Silver sighed.

"Eusine, keep your eyes out for May. I'm heading this way," Silver nodded to a nearby street. "You go that way. We meet back up in an hour. And no goofing off!"

"Right."

Silver called out Suicune.

"Suicune, sweep the suburbs. See if you can find May or the other Mewtwo."

"**Right."**

The three split up.

* * *

"I don't understand why you're letting me just walk around. Aren't you worried I'll run off?"

"Hardly. I can smell your fear. You know what would happen if you were to try."

"Actually... there is something I want to ask you," said May.

The other Mewtwo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What is that?"

"Well, Team Aqua is blocking the route East."

"And?"

"The next gym is that way!"

"That's right, you're a trainer. What do you expect me to do?"

"Get me into their base."

"I don't have time to get involved in your affairs," the psychic replied.

"They want to awaken Kyogre."

_This _got his attention.

"I see... if they awaken Kyogre, and the other team awakens Groudon, that might just..." a lightbulb turned on in his head.

"...Okay. I'll take you there. Right now we-! Shit! In here!"

He dragged may into a stand-alone photo booth.

The two were in a rather uncomfortable position, with the Second sitting down and May leaning on him with her arms strew around his neck.

While she was blushing furiously (his human form was rather handsome after all), he had on a face of deep concentration with panic in his eyes.

"W-what?"

"It's him, the child of the seas... Silver. Don't. Say. A-!"

The curtan was thrown open, revealing a furious Silver.

"You MONSTER!"

He used his power to send the machine's inhabitants flying to the ground and the machine tumbling off, starting a commotion.

The Second Mewtwo stood up and brushed off his jacket.

"Call me what you will. I have a mission to complete, and I cannot allow you to interfere."

The young man raised his hand and it sparked yellow.

"**Zap Cannon."**

The move was notoriously innacurate, which is why so few copies of the TM existed now, but it was powerful, second only to the move Thunder, and at this range,

Silver _couldn't _dodge.

"GRAAAAHAHHHHH!"

The attack hit full force and launched Silver into a Lampost as electricity coursed through him at voltages that would kill a normal human, causing the metal to dent.

"Come on!"

The Second Mewtwo grabbed May's hand and they vanished.

* * *

Silver found himself somewhere he never thought he'd be... well, not like this anyway.

He was a patient not at a Human Hospital, but a Pokemon Center.

He felt the healing light from the machine flow over him and a large numbness before he was allowed to stand up again.

"Incredible... I feel like brand new! Wait... Where'd they go...?"

Silver walked over and gathered his things before leaving again..

* * *

The two were in the shadows of Team Aqua's Base.

"You wanted to be here, correct? Then let us infiltrate their base," said the Second Mewtwo to May. "But be quiet."

* * *

Silver had regrouped with Eusine and Suicune and informed them of everything that happened.

"...She wasn't dead, so I guess it may be using her for leverage. Right now, let's go check out that Jagged Pass again; let me have a look."

"I think I'll stay here and keep an eye out for May. Latios," Eusine called out the Eon Pokemon. "See if you can find any trace of May or that Mewtwo!"

The Pokemon nodded and flew off.

* * *

Bryan closed his eyes again and focused.

He'd found the power, but it was just a spark; he needed to ignite it into an inferno.

It didn't help he had no martial arts training whatsoever, which was what gave many humans the ability.

"Can I take a break? My head hurts," complained Bryan.

"Nope! Just keep going," replied Mew.

Bryan just growled and furrowed his brow.

* * *

Upon returning to the Jagged Pass, Silver found something that Eusine and Bryan had overlooked:

A strange M shaped emblem.

Silver found the indentation that fit the Magma Emblem in the rock face and placed the item in.

The rock wall slowly moved out of the way with a loud noise.

"Looks like we found their hiding hole," said Silver. "Let's go say hello."

The two battled their way to the core of the volcano, where the finally found Maxie.

"Maxie!"

"You..." said Maxie with discontent. "Where are the others? No matter. You're just in time to bear witness."

"To what?" asked Silver.

"Look behind me and see."

Silver's eyes widened.

"Is that...?" started Eusine.

Behind Maxie in a pool of lava with a massive grey being in it, its eyes shut tight.

"...Groudon." finished Silver.

"Correct." Maxie drew the Blue Orb. "That is Groudon. Now watch, as I awaken it!"

"Wait, Maxie! Don't do it-!"

"GROUDON! HEAR MY CALL! ANSWER TO THE POWER OF THE BLUE ORB! OBEY ME! SHOW ME THE FULL EXTENT OF YOUR POWERS!"

The magma started to bubble and an eye shot open as the colorless being became fully saturated and let out a roar before diving into the Magma and vanishing.

"What... what happened!? Why did it leave?!"

"You and Archie had the wrong orbs! The _Red _Orb controls Groudon and the _Blue Orb _Controls Kyogre! Do you have ANY IDEA what that means?! Groudon is out of

control, and even I can't keep up with it!"

"What are you talking about?"

Silver narrowed his eyes and burst into his Shell Forme.

"_**This. I can feel the oceans... now... the oceans boil under a scalding sun from Groudon's power. I... I can... I can't..."**_

Silver was forced back into his human forme.

"I... Groudon's power is affecting me... since the seas are boiling away, my power is depleting as well..."

* * *

"Watch this," the Mewtwo whispered to May.

His eyes glowed green and one of the Aqua grunts attacked his ally.

"Mind control. Let's get moving."

Finally the two reached their destination.

"So... I'm guessing you're the one in charge?"

"You could say that. Who the hell are you? How did you get here? Ahaha... Doesn't matter! I'll crush you. Go, Mightyena!"

The Mewtwo walked over to May.

"This means nothing; a genetic mark is required to prevent my Psyshock from effecting you. After this, I want you to run; get out of here as fast as you can,

understand? I'll get in touch."

"What do you-!"

The faux human swiftly pressed his lips against May's and pulled away.

"Nothing. GO!"

May was bright red but she managed to run.

The Mewtwo changed forme and used Miracle Eye before sparking green.

"**Psyshock."**

A massive burst of energy engulfed the base, instantly killing all the weak-minded grunts and knocking out Matt and his Mightyena.

Then the being changed back and left on his own.

* * *

"May!"

Silver and Eusine had run into May when they returned.

"What's with this heat...?"

"Groudon. Maxie awakened Groudon." Silver wiped sweat from his brow. "Groudon's enhancing the heat from the sun... trying to boil away the oceans... and it's

effecting my power. Lugia controls the oceans, and so being the son of a Lugia, my power comes from there too... right now I'm just a normal human."

"Really? Then I could crush you like a bug if I wanted."

All heads turned to the owner of the voice... the other Mewtwo.

"If you want to know where Archie is, he's making his way to an underwater cavern somewhere. My guess is that's where Kyogre lies. If you want to stop him... I can

take you to the next island."

"What do you gain from helping us?"

"I'm merely moving events forward; as a powerful Psychic I can see the future, and to complete my goal I have no choice but to aid you."

* * *

"Where are you?!"

Bryan had manged to awaken the basic ability to see Aura, but it was weak and he wasn't too good at it.

That's why Mew, in Pokemon form, was darting through the grass and trees.

Every now and then he'd catch a glimpse of her aura, a distinctive pink, but he'd lose it soon after.

He knew though that he had to master this to stop the being his selfishness had created.

It had been his desire to be human again that had caused this, and he had to fix it.

* * *

_With Armageddon on the horizon, Silver will have to make an alliance with someone he never thought he would. Meanwhile, Bryan trains himself to master the power of Aura. _

_Will he succeed, or will the other Mewtwo's vindictive plans come to fruition? Find out next time in the Mewtwo Chronicles!_


	5. and I feel fine

Chapter 5

"...and I feel Fine"

"Here we are... Mossdeep City. Let's get inside.. it's rather hot."

"Rather hot he says... it's boiling away the ocean.." mumbled Silver, rolling his eyes.

The group entered the Pokemon Center and grabbed some drinks from a nearby vending machine.

"Something you should know about this gym... it's focused on Double Battles. You'll be fighting two trainers at once," informed the Second Mewtwo.

"How do you know all this?" asked Silver.

The Second Mewtwo drank some soda and then answered.

"One of my victims... she was from Mossdeep."

The response was nonchalant despite the dark nature of the statement.

"...I see. Well May, you should head off to the gym. Good luck," said Silver.

"Thanks! I'll be back soon!"

After she left, another person entered...

"Steven? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Silver. This heat... it's unnatural."

Silver nodded.

"Team Magma awakened Groudon. I couldn't stop them. That's what's with the heat. What's more, I can't use my Pokemon abilities; the heat is directly effecting my powers."

"I see..."

Steven cupped his chin in his hand for a moment.

"Please come with me, Silver."

The two headed to a house and Steven unlocked the door.

The glass cases with rocks of various types were covered in dust, as was most of the furniture.

"It's been some time since I've been home. Have a seat."

Silver sat down at a table while Steven made some tea.

"Silver... if Team Magma has awakened Groudon... then what of Team Aqua?"

"They're close. I heard that they've already departed for some underwater cavern in a stolen submarine."

"Are you aware of Kyogre's power? It can control the seas... more so than even Lugia. Should it awaken, I am unsure of what will happen to your power; if Groudon's

Drought ability suppressed it, then Kyogre's might have an adverse effect."

"You mean that I'll lose control of them," replied Silver.

"I can't say. However, without your powers, you have no way of following Team Aqua, correct?"

"You're right... what do you have in mind?"

"This," Steven pulled out a CD. "The HM Dive. It allows a Pokemon to create an air pocket around you and itself to go underwater, and will allow you to give chase to them."

He handed the disk to Silver.

"Thanks. I need to get going then. See you-!"

The door burst open.

"Sorry for intruding," apologized Eusine. "Silver! I saw Team Magma heading for the Space Center!"

Silver and Steven shot up.

"This is bad... I don't know what they're up to, but we should stop them! Steven!"

The man nodded.

"Right."

"Eusine, get back to the Pokemon Center. Wait for May. Steven and I will handle Team Magma. That is... right after I get an old friend out of PC storage..."

* * *

May approached the gym... leaders?

"Hehe! Were you surprised?" Said the boy on the left, Tate.

"Fufufu... were you surprised?" asked the girl on the right, Liza.

"That there are _two _gym leaders?" they asked in unison.

"Wow! I heard about a Double Battle, but I didn't know they're be two of you!" May replied.

"We're twins!" The two exclaimed together.

"We don't need to talk..." Started Tate.

"...because we can each determine what..." continued Liza.

"...The other is thinking..." added Tate.

"...all inside our minds!" finished Liza.

"This combination of ours..." started Tate.

"...Can you beat it?" finished Liza.

"We'll see, won't we?"

"Go, Cladol!"

"Go, Xatu!"

"Go, Mightyena and Rhyhorn! Mightyena, use Crunch on Cladol! Rhyhorn, use Rock Blast on Xatu!"

The combined attack overwhelmed the two Pokemon.

Then Rhyhorn started glowing and changed shape... into a Rhydon.

"The result will be no different! Go, Lunatone!"

"Solrock! Use Solarbeam on Rhydon!"

The Pokemon went down.

"Go, Lombre! Use Water Gun on Solrock! Mightyena, use Crunch on Lunatone!"

Both Pokemon managed to take the attacks and retaliated:

"Solrock, use flamethrower on Lombre!"

"Lunatone, use Light Screen!"

Lombre took the hit in stride thanks to its dual typing, while a barrier of light appeared in front of Solrock and Lunatone.

"Lombre, use Bullet Seed on Lunatone! Mightyena, Crunch on Solrock!"

While the Bullet Seed strikes were weakened by the wall of light, the mighty jaws of May's Dark Type were not, and Solrock went down."

"Lunatone, use Psychic on Lombre!"

This brought Lombre down.

"Mightyena, use Crunch again!"

This finally put an end to the battle.

"What? Our combination..." started Tate.

"...Was shattered!" finished Liza.  
"It can't be helped; you've won..." said the boy.

"In recognition, take this..." said the girl.

Liza handed may the Mind Badge.

"Yay! That's my seventh badge!"

* * *

"Team Magma... What could you possibly want with Rocket Fuel?" Steven asked.

Steven and Silver had fought their way to the ringleader himself, Maxie, and an Admin.

The man smirked.

"Since you're so curious, you deserve an explanation."

The man's smirk turned into a somewhat demented grin.

"We're going to jettison the entire load in to Mt. Chimney! With Groudon gone, we have no need for that slag heap of a mountain! So, we'll use the fuel's power to make the volcano erupt! It will be savage!"

He made exaggerated motions with his arms to emphasize.

"You're out of your mind! There's no way we'll let you do that! Steven, how about we take them down?"

Steven nodded.

"That sounds like a plan. Go, Metang!"

"Go, Feraligator!"

"Show them no mercy, Mightyena!"

"Bring em' down, Camerupt!"

"Feraligator, use Surf!"

The move nicked Metang and overtook Camerupt and Mightyena, taking out the former and wounding the latter.

"Mightyena, use Crunch on Feraligator!"

Feraligator barely flinched and glared at the Pokemon.

"Feraligator... return the favor."

The large blue Pokemon took the dark type in its jaws and slung it to Maxie's feet, defeating it.

"Go, Crobat!"

"Go, Mightyena!"

"Get back, Feraligator! Go, Manetric! Use Thunderbolt on Crobat!"

"Metang, use Metal Claw on Mightyena!"

Crobat hit the ground and Mightyena soon followed.

"Grr... Go, Camerupt!"

"Get in there, Golbat!"

"Get back, Manectric! Go, Feraligator! Use Hydro Pump on Camerupt!"

"Get back, Metang. Go, Aggron! Use Thunder on Golbat!"

That ended the battle.

"All I want... I just want to expand the land mass..." said Maxie before turning away.

"We failed to make the volcano erupt...We failed to control Groudon after we had awoken it...Is our goal to expand the land misguided? If...if we of Team Magma are wrong... Might Team Aqua's goal to expand the sea be just as misguided?"

He then turned back to Silver and Steven.

"Alright. We will give up on the fuel. There appear to be more important matters that I must examine..."

With that he and his team filed out of the building.

"I should go back to the Pokemon Center; May should be done with the gym by now, and we need to get going and at least try and stop Team Aqua."

"Good luck."

The two parted ways and Silver regrouped with everyone else.

"Okay, here's the plan; we'll head south to Sootopolis with this HM," he pulled out the disk. "Dive. Eusine, you're with me. May, you take... that _thing_. And be careful."

After Silver taught Dive to his Feraligator and May taught it to her Lombre, the group headed south on the water and soon arrived at the sealed-off city.

However, the town was very quiet and the gym closed.

"May, you come with me. Eusine, take this thing and see what you can find out."

He turned back to the water, where Feraligator waited.

"We should try exploring underwater; didn't Team Aqua mention a Cavern or something?"

May nodded.

"Yes! Let's go then!"

The two searched for a while before finding the cavern.. and the stolen sub.

When the surfaced they headed into the caves.

There was a fog that hovered and made visibility low.

"Let's go."

Eventually the two made their way to a group of boulders blocking their path.

Between Blaziken and Scorch the path was cleared easily and they proceeded.

Soon they came upon a chamber similar to the one in the volcano.

"No..."

"Hold it right there."

Archie approached them.

"So it was you..."

He looked over to the pool in the center and motioned to it.

"Behold! See how beautiful it is, the sleeping form of the ancient Pokemon, Kyogre! I have waited so long for this day to come..."

He pulled out the Red Orb.

"Wait! Listen to me, Archie! You have the WRONG ORB!"

"Ha! You can't fool me! Wait... what?!"

The orb was glowing on its own... and Kyogre awakened with a roar before diving into the waters.

Then Silver gripped his head and started to thrash about.

"Silver! What's wrong?!" Cried May.

"G-Get me... GET ME BACK TO THE WATER! NOW!"

With May's help the two reached the deep water and May threw Silver in.

There was a brilliant burst of silver energy and then nothing.

"..Silver?"

_**"I'm outside. Kyogre's power has sent mine out of control; I'm stuck in my Shell Forme until we get this worked out. I'll be fine. Go deal with Archie!"**_

May returned to see Maxie confronting Archie.

"What have you wrought? Archie... you've finally awoken Kyogre, haven't you? What will happen to this world if this downpour continues for all eternity? The world's landmass will drown in the deepening sea..."

"W-What? Don't get all high and mighty with me! Wasn't it you, Team Magma, that enraged Groudon? So long as I have this Red Orb, I should be able to control Kyogre."

"You're wrong; we were fools and grabbed the wrong orbs. Now both Kyogre and Groudon have been awakened... are you aware of what's going on outside?"

Archie clicked his radio.

"What's the situation? It's raining heavily...? Good... What?! It's worse than we intended?!"

He clicked off the Radio, and the two noticed May.

"You... what happened to the other one?"

"It's... complicated. Maybe I should uh... show you..."  
"Very well... I wish to see what's outside anyway. Come along, both of you!"

The three boarded the sub and returned to the surface.

When the exited onto the deck, they were greeted by a horrific sight:

The sky was black and a storm raged.

Rain poured from the skies and soaked their clothes.

"What is this scene? Did...I make a horrible mistake?" asked Archie.

"_**You did more than that..."**_

Silver slowly rose from the water in a whirlpool.

"What in... what are you?!"

"_**This is your fault; until we get Kyogre under control I'm stuck like this. I should explain; I'm half Pokemon, the son of Lugia in Johto... it's complicated. I **_

_**can take this form, made from psychic energy, at will... normally. But Kyogre's power over the sea affects me too."**_

"Do you understand now, Archie? Do you finally understand how disastrous your dream turned out to be?" Asked Maxie, his voice stone serious. "We have to hurry! We have to do something before the situation goes completely out of control!"

"Now wait just a-!" May started.

"Enough. I know that I have no right to be critical of Archie... But the way things are now, I doubt we humans will be capable of doing anything about it. But neither can we stand by and watch helplessly. The responsibility to putting an end to this falls to Archie and Me. This Defies belief..."

Silver came to rest on the water's surface.

"_**Get on my back. It'll be faster if I take you... the storm's center is Sootopolis City."**_

The two men traded glances and obeyed.

Silver shot into the air as a vortex of water surrounded him and "drilled" through the water, creating an air pocket.

May took Lombre soon after.

* * *

"So it begins..."

The Second Mewtwo watched Kyogre and Groudon trade blows, thunder cracking with every strike from Kyogre and the earth shaking with every blow from Groudon.

"It's only a matter of time before Rayquaza shows himself... then I'll finish him off once and for all."

"Hey!"

The Mewtwo rolled his eyes.

It was Eusine.

"If you want to protect this place so bad, then do something about those two!"

"Idiotic human... their power is far beyond mine; I could handle one of them, yes... but not both at once. It would be suicide."

Then Silver soared over the walls of the crater and landed by the gym, letting Maxie and Archie off.

May soon arrived as well, followed by Steven, who approached Silver.

"I assume that's you, Silver?"

"_**Yes. I'm stuck like this because of Kyogre's power."**_

He looked to the two giants.

"_**They're baying for blood... there's no way both will come out alive..."**_

"Perhaps... or perhaps not. I have an old friend who might know what to do. However, you don't seem to be in the right shape to do that... no pun intended."

Steven turned to May.

"May! Come with me."

The two headed north.

"This is the Cave of Origin. Inside you'll find a friend of mine who just might have the answer."

May headed inside and eventually came upon a man in white clothes.

"H...hello?"

The man turned around.

"Ah, you must be May; I've heard of your exploits. My name is Wallace. I was once the gym leader of Sootopolis, but something came up. So now, I've entrusted my

mentor Juan with the gym's operation."

He paused for a moment.

"Groudon and Kyogre, the two Pokemon clashing here, are considered to be Super-Ancient Pokemon. But there aren't just two super-ancient Pokemon. There is one

more somewhere. Somwhere there is a super-ancient Pokemon named Rayquayza. It is said that Rayquayza calmed the two combatants once before in the distant

past. But even I have no clue of Rayqyaza's whereabouts. May.. do you perhaps know where Rayquayza is now?"

"The Sky Pillar."

Both eyes turned to the door.

It was the Second Mewtwo.

"Who might you be?"

"The question isn't _who_... But _what_?" he said with a casual smirk. "To answer you through, I have a... score to settle with Rayquaza. May... bring him here. The Sky Pillar

is just East of Pacifidlog Town. Get going... I'll be waiting."

"If you know where he is, why not just go kill him yourself?!" questioned May.

"Those two lugs outside."

Without a word, May and Wallace took leave.

* * *

"May. Rayquaza should be further up here. I'm worried about Sootopolis, so I'm going back. Sorry... it's all in your hands now."

May nodded and headed into the tower.

She finally made her way to the top floor, where Rayquaza rested.

"Rayquaza..."

The Pokemon uncurled slowly and put on what could best be described as a frown.

"_**Great... those two are at it again..." **_

He noticed May.

"_**That's why you're here, right? Whatever. I thought I shut them up last time... oh well."  
**_

Rayquaza took off and May hurried back to Sootopolis.

* * *

"I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Bryan could "feel" every living thing around him now.

He could close his eyes... and everything would become a blue and black display, with anything living glowing blue.

It was amazing... but he knew he wouldn't have long.

Mew had told him this was temporary and that once it was gone, it was gone.

"Let's get moving."

The two vanished.

* * *

A mighty roar as the clouds parted and even the mighty Groudon and Kyogre recoiled.

Rayquaza had arrived.

With the power of Hyper Voice, Rayquazya wordlessly commanded the two to cease and they retreated.

With that the mighty Pokemon took leave.

"Glad that's over..." Said Silver. "Wait..."

He looked around.

"Oh no..."

* * *

Rayquaza hit the roof of the Sky Pillar.

He'd been ambushed by the Second Mewtwo.

"**I have you now. Try this... Ice Beam."**

The frigid blast of energy froze Rayquaza's midsection to the ground.

The Pokemon thrashed and broke free, taking to the skies again.

"**You're mine."**

* * *

Silver entered the brilliant silver caves.

"I need your help. The balance of the world depends on it."

Silver sensed the change in current and knew that his thoughts had been read and She was already on her way to Hoenn.

Silver exited, changed, and took off himself.

* * *

"**It all ends now... You could have stopped any of this from happening, but you loafed around up here until the world was almost gone. Don't worry... once you're **

**dead I'll make sure nothing like this happens again."**

"_**Aeroblast!"**_

Twin beams of energy converged upon the Mewtwo, who raised a shield to block the attacks before retaliating with a Zap Cannon and Ice Beam.

Silver and the Female Lugia dodged the attacks and fired another onslaught, this time hitting their foe.

However, the Mewtwo wasn't done yet as violet balls of energy surrounded the two.

"**Psystrike."**

The two hit the ocean below after a long fall, the attack overwhelming them despite their typing.

"**Now... where was I?"**

Suddenly a navy ball of energy flew past him.

"**What-!?"**

Bryan slammed into the being, a light blue aura surrounding him.

"I won't let you upset the balance. You don't understand... everything happens in sequence, in order. It's how things work. I'm going to stop you. That is my destiny. I set you free, but I have to stop you now... no matter the cost. **AURA SPHERE!"**

The attack hit home and sent the Second Mewtwo reeling.

"**Just who are you?!"**

"You. We're the same being, just separate. Let's see what you've got!"

Bryan had his foe on the ropes with ease.

Despite the type difference, Mewtwo wasn't exactly the most durable Pokemon; it traded its physical strength for psychic power.

The two were a blur as they fought.

Meanwhile, May made her way to the top of the tower.

'I have to convince it to stop! According to Steven, Groudon and Kyogre are still out there somewhere! If Rayquaza is killed, then nothing could stop them!'

Just as Bryan was about to finish the job, his power ran out.

The Second Mewtwo took advantage of this and used his full power to hurl Bryan to the edge of the building before placing its foot on his chest.

"**I may have been part of you once, but now I am my own being! I WILL complete my mission! Now die!"**

He started charging a Hyper Beam, when May burst onto the roof.

"STOOOOP!"

"**You..."**

"Please, stop this! If you do this... If you kill them... Nobody will be able to stop Groudon and Kyogre!"

"**I have no choice!"**

"But why not?!"

"**This is my purpose for existing! Without this I have nothing!"**

"Hehe..." Bryan started chuckling before bursting into laughter. "AHAHAH! So that's your excuse? Everything does happen for a reason... but fate can be defied! Besides, what would you do _after _you killed him, eh?"

"Please... stop this while you can!" May pleaded.

"**... After I had completed my mission, I planed on watching over this land myself... but when I saw Kyogre and Groudon fighting, I felt powerless... They **

**together were stronger than I alone. And yet... Yet Rayquaza can calm them with a sound. But still I pushed onward. This mission was engraved into my mind... **

**driving me to complete it. It was my only purpose... it _is _my only purpose."**

"That's wrong. Whatever purpose you might think you have you can change it!"

"**Then what would you have me do? There is no place for me in this world outside of my mission."**

"You can take human form or something like that, right? Well then just blend in. Get a job, make friends, find a place to settle down or something," said Bryan. "You

managed to act human enough before when you were... 'feeding'."

"**The problem with that is that I'm not human. I do not feel what humans feel."**

Suddenly Bryan switched their positions.

"Then you'll have to learn. Run. Start running and don't stop until you've found your heart. Even you have human in you, so it's possible. Now go!"

Bryan let the Second Mewtwo up and it vanished.

"Glad to see this is over. Now, time to go find Groudon and Kyogre. If we don't find them we could be back to square one. I'll do that. May, good luck with the rest of your journey! Just one thing..."

He smirked.

"Before you fight the Elite Four... you'll have to beat me."

With that he took his leave.

* * *

_With a major crisis averted, May can continue on her adventure. Meanwhile, Bryan must locate and capture Groudon and Kyogre before they heal and clash again. And, when _

_destinies finally collide, will May be able to overcome Bryan's elite team of Pokemon to claim the title that was his as her own? Find out next time on The Mewtwo Chronicles!_


End file.
